


泰国拍摄物语

by yvonnea



Series: Morocco trilogy [2]
Category: Alexander (2004) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonnea/pseuds/yvonnea
Summary: 《Thailand Fling》By LadyJacky 的翻译《摩洛哥的味道》续





	泰国拍摄物语

Thailand Fling 泰国拍摄物语

自尊与骄傲

Colin发现泰国在某些方面和摩洛哥非常相似,两个城市都承载着古代帝国的雄伟和现代都市混乱, 在曼谷, 他们第一个寄居之地，尤其明显。这个城市惊人得传统却又前卫得让人害怕   
这里只是他们前往沙拉武里的第一个临时住所，大约距北130公里，印第安的战役将会在Phu Kae植物园进行拍摄。将植物园改造成丛林的工作几个星期前就开始了，Oliver希望在他们到达泰国时就能完工。然而，正如命运总是对人类完美的计划视而不见，挫折和错误使完工的日子在他们抵达后一两个星期才能到来。Oliver不得不使用了曼谷的摄影棚，他们在四处寻找场地的同时也企盼着好消息。   
没有太多的工作，观光和购物成了每天的例行公事。那里的庙宇、集市、博物馆令人难以置信，酒吧和俱乐部也是顶级的，许多人跟随着Colin一起游览，却唯独没有Jared。自从他们到达曼谷，不，或者是更早之前他就开始疏远起他来。Colin无法明白他这到底是因为尴尬、生气，或者仅正如他所说，他想要忘却。他从未给过Jared压力或者质问他，这大概是最好的方式。可既然如此，为什么他会觉得自己失去了最好的朋友，或者至少是心陷罪恶时的伴侣？甚至是旁人也察觉出了Jared不再跟随在Colin的身旁，Val就在一次早餐过后直接提了出来，“你的另一伴呢？难道说Alexander和他的Hephaestion正在开战？”   
“为什么我应该知道他在哪里？”报纸后的那张脸怒气冲冲的反问“我不是该死的保姆！”   
这是一次令人尴尬的爆发，Colin开始强迫自己忘记这一幕，他邀请了一个剧组的女孩儿，她曾经说过阿拉伯长袍非常适合他。她的名字是Stephanie。   
“她真热情”当Jonathan和他在Suan Lum时曾这样对他说“但你不打算和Jared一起去镇上逛逛？”   
“为什么每个人都这么关心Jared?” 他彻底的不耐烦   
在镇上Colin为他的家人选购了礼物，尽管一些珠宝吸引了他的注意，可他立刻矛盾了起来“我什么时候成了他的保姆了？”   
Jonathan挑了挑眉毛，会意地看了他一眼“情人间的小别扭？”   
“真好笑”Colin越来越无法忍受现在的情况“你为什么不去找Francisco？我想他一定会欣赏你的幽默。”   
“事实上我正在为他挑选礼物” Jonathan弯腰看了看那个珠宝盒“噢，多美的手镯啊！你认为他会喜欢吗？”   
“我怎么会知道？”   
“嗯。。。我觉得它更适合Jared，你不这样认为？无拘无束的感觉正如他一样。 ”   
Colin毫不犹豫地丢下了他一个人，并衷心希望他会遭到抢劫。   
在Colin带Stephanie出去的某天晚上，他遇见了Jared。Lucifers是一间时髦的俱乐部，充斥着疯狂的聚会。不只是Jared，剧组的一大帮人都在那儿，Colin觉得这完全是因为他告诉了Jonathan今晚他将去哪儿——“跟着Colin”正是他们用来惹恼他的新把戏。   
Jared为了印第安场景蓄起了胡子，留起了长发，这让他看起来有那么点粗野，让Colin联想起了山里人。一身奇怪的搭配，紧身的牛仔裤包裹其整个髋部，红色的女性化衬衫炫耀着紧实平坦的小腹。   
“我不知道你也在这儿” Colin几乎冲到他的面前解释   
“怎么可能？你明明看见我了。”Jared举着两杯啤酒，急于从他身边离开   
“我看到了其他人” Colin看了看四周，出于某些原因他不想让步“不错的酒吧，不是吗？”   
“是不错。”他们大声地交谈试图压过嘈杂的音乐，但Jared的声音十分牵强，他的视线在Colin的身边打转，却从未正对着他的视线“我想要回桌子那儿。”   
Colin低头看着他手中的杯子，心里默数了两边，一二，一二“你是和其他人一起来的吧？”   
“是的，待会见。” Jared从他身边轻拂过，消失在人群之中。Colin注视着他，思索着自己应该怎样应对他的冷漠，又或者这正是Jared忘却的方式。   
他走回了吧台，为自己和Stephanie要了几杯饮料，他要通过与她的对饮和交谈让男子气盖再次回到自己的体内，然后疯狂得跳上一次舞。这个念头在他脑子里欢欣雀跃，他渴望呼吸室外的空气。   
其实这个夜晚早就被毁了，Colin并没有意识到，直到他发现面前的酒一点都没动过，自己思索的东西远远多于听到Stephanie所讲的东西。一个受伤的小男孩瘫倒在他的胃里，哀号着渴望知道为什么Jared如此吝啬。“他究竟是怎么了？为什么会如此？你什么都没有对他做过”身体中的小男孩轻声哭诉。是的，正是如此，他没有做过什么值得遭他如此冷落，他对此甚至开始有些生气了。   
Colin站了起来走向洗手间，在人群间穿插而过双眼扫视着这拥挤的酒吧，‘或许他已经走了’。他试图让自己多想想Stephanie，她总穿着低胸的衣服，笑容中对他充满欲望，她闪亮的粉色眼影，她可爱的金色卷发，她闻起来是那么的诱人。   
当他从洗手间出来满脑子还是Stephanie粉色的内衣时，他又见到了他，他坐在舞池边的一张桌子上，靠着椅子和什么人说着话。那是一个英俊的有着一头浓密金发的青年男子，好一会他才记起他是他们中的一个演员。无论那个人说了什么，他显然和Jared十分亲密，他的眼神如此明亮笑容如此爽朗，他们的脸靠的很近，甚至一度Colin以为他们将要接吻。   
“我觉得不太舒服。”他回到了自己那桌对Stephanie说，他的手放在肚子上，感到一阵阵恶心“我觉得是这食物不太适合我，或者是这水的问题。”Stephanie十分担忧地要开车送他回去，他并没有阻止，因为他不想松开他握紧的拳头  
在双方都表示了对今晚的遗憾后，Stephanie把他一个人留在了旅馆房间里，可不知怎么得他又回到了楼下的大厅坐在沙发上盯着旅馆的大门：或许Jared今晚不会回来了，或许他永远也不会再回来了。。。   
他的心中展开了与自己的一场激烈的斗争，他担心待会就会有人看到他头部爆裂。 

这一切是怎么了？一个带着嘲讽的声音从某处传来，是什么使你他妈的不高兴？因为你的朋友又有他妈的新欢了？   
这就是事情的原则。一个柔软的理性的声音从另一处传来，我们没有对他做任何事，没有伤害他，没有拒绝他，没有让他觉得自己什么都不是，可为什么他要让我们觉得自己什么都不是？   
你只是个嫉妒的白痴！另一个声音诱惑着。   
我没有嫉妒。我有什么好嫉妒的？是他在折磨着我，而不是我在折磨他。Colin很肯定自己的声音也加入了进去。   
你可以处理好他，挑衅的声音再度响起，你可以采取对策阻止你自己。   
除非这是关于另一个人的事。柔软的声音遗憾的说。 

Colin用双手使劲搓着脸，他他妈的快要疯了。接待员谨慎的看着他，打定主意无论他做什么都不去阻止他，难道他看上去也像疯了的样子吗？   
他站起来走了出去，在门外点起了一支烟。车棚的顶很高，任何声音都会产生回音，虚无缥缈，整个城市的声音在他耳边低沉的回荡，发出连续不断的嗡嗡声，无论他吸入多少烟似乎都填不满他空荡荡的内心。   
最终他回到了旅馆里，看了看钟已经过了午夜了，不知道酒吧会营业到几点。   
正当他思索着，背后的门开了，一阵温暖的空气从他背后袭来，他转过身心狠狠地抽了一下   
是Jared,只有他一个人，看上去很疲惫，头发从发带中散落了出来，当他看到Colin时突然停住了脚步。   
Colin紧紧地盯住他，而他也毫不示弱，突然Colin觉得很生气，为了自己的感觉而生气，为了Jared让他这么觉得而生气，Jare毁了他美好的夜晚，尽管他并不是故意的。   
“嗨”Jared向他打着招呼，想从他的身边穿过“你在这儿干嘛呢?”   
“我刚从酒吧回来。” Colin转身跟上了他。   
“噢，那么晚安了。”   
“你他妈的给我等一会儿！” Colin不可抑制的大叫，接待员警惕看了看他，他放低了自己的声音， Jared转身疑惑的看着他“你他妈的有什么问题？”   
“我的问题？” Jared冲着他严肃的眨了眨眼睛“我从不知道自己有问题，我只是要回我的房间睡觉。”   
“噢，对，正是如此” Colin告诉自己不要激动，这是愚蠢且没有气量的行为。“自从我们到了这儿，你从没对我说过一句完整的话，你总是他妈的逃跑！”他指着电梯大叫。   
Jared沉默了一会，Colin看得出他正在思索如何回答“我很抱歉，我只是被很多事困扰着。”   
“是的，我知道那是什么事。” Colin再次压低了自己的声音，慢慢靠近了他。   
Jared的脸色变了，愤怒取代了冷漠，他的眼睛蒙上了阴影，他凑近Colin的脸，Colin觉得可以感觉到他的气息，他低声说“我不是那个他妈的有问题的人，我他妈的告诉过你多少次，向你保证过多少次你没有着急的理由，我从不想在你那儿得到什么？多少次我不得不安抚你让你保持冷静，但你他妈的又失态了？我不想从你那儿得到什么，你明白了吗？我没有向你索要任何东西。”   
“噢，这就是你如此冷落我的原因” Colin毫不退让“这就是为什么你忽视我，让我觉得自己像个傻瓜，你在玩弄我！”   
“我没有玩弄你！” Jared提高了自己的声音，“我简直不明白，我不想离开你的时候你不高兴，现在我离开了你又生气!”   
“我从来没叫你离开我。” Colin现在是在大吼了，接待员焦急地看着他“我什么时候叫你他妈的离开我了！”   
“噢，上帝啊！” Jared摆了摆手“我允许你离开了Colin，你为什么不能也这样对我呢？”他转过身走向了电梯   
Colin难以置信地看着他，他不能停留在着，有个声音在他脑海了大喊，他飞快的跟了上去   
“嘿！”Colin一把抓住他的手臂，Jared把手臂扳了过来，怒视着他“别当他妈的戏剧女王，Colin！”  
两人站在电梯口，Colin想和他一起进去，Jared狠狠按下按钮，电梯门打开时他试图把他推出去，但Colin还是挤了进来，Jared反感地叹了口气。   
“你正在制造事端！”他两手交叉在胸前，远远看着Colin。电梯门关上了，Colin站在电梯的另一端维持着和他相同的姿势，“除非知道你为什么要这样伤害我否则我不会让你离开！”   
“我不是造成伤害的那一个！” Jared转过身盯着他“你才是有问题的那一个，是你让我远离你的！”   
“我从没让你离开我！” Colin再次重申。   
“那又怎么样？” Jared的头歪向一边，双手仍然放在胸前，挑衅的一笑“我在不在干你他妈的什么事？你以前可从来不会这样.”   
“你是我的朋友！” Colin为他的好斗感到羞耻，却无法控制自己“不管我们有没有做过爱！” Colin急切地看了看电梯里的摄像头，他衷心希望另一头是个不懂英语的家伙“你仍然是我的朋友，你不能像这样抛弃我，否则你就是个混蛋！”   
“除了不去伤害你我没干任何事！” Jared放下了双臂，他的声音充满紧张和愤怒“我尽可能的不去打扰你，难道这不是朋友该干的？我他妈的让做爱归做爱，其他归其他，我没有想让你感到窒息，也不想让你对我有什么不一样的感情！我从来没让你爱我，也从来没说过我爱你！我一直都是你在扮演你最好的朋友！你现在怎么敢站在这指责我自私，甚至不顾你的感受伤害你？！” Jared把他逼到了角落，几乎要贴上他的脸。   
“从我遇上你就从来没有幸免，你从来没有放手！”   
“现在我放手！” Jared几乎尖叫着喊出这句话，他脸色惨白，美丽的蓝眸满是怒气“你他妈的就不能也放过我？！”   
Colin完全没有想到自己接下来的举动，他扳过Jared的脸，粗糙的头发摩擦着他的掌心，重重吻上了他，不管摄像机后那个家伙懂不懂英语，一切已经太迟了。   
他激烈的亲吻他，在他的双唇上肆虐，全然不顾Jared的反抗。紧紧捧住他的脸，紧紧地，他几乎可以感到Jared在颤抖。   
他突然放开了他，Jared蹒跚着退后，眼睛睁得大大的，双唇一片红肿。   
“我不爱你并不表示我对你没有感情。” Colin轻声叹息。   
Jared呆呆得看了他很久，开始时呼吸急促，然后几乎停止了呼吸。几秒钟后他一拳打在Colin胸口，Colin倒抽一口气，狠狠重在了墙上。很好，电梯门开的时候保安一定等着他们。  
“这才是伤害！” Jared叹息着退回他的位置。   
“噢”Colin挫折自己的胸口，脸上的表情有些抽搐“你到底是为什么！”   
“我猜你的心也需要被揍一拳！”   
他们陷入了沉默，Jared靠着一面墙，双手再次交叉在胸前，Colin站在他的对面搓着自己的胸口咬紧牙关，电梯门上的数字一格格地跳动知道电梯停了下来，门开了。   
Jared走出电梯进入大厅，没有保安在等着他们，他回头看了看Colin，他已经喘过了气，Jared示意让他跟上自己。   
Colin不知道这算不算是对他的邀请，如果是的话，他可以原谅所有的一切，如果不是。。。但他还是跟了上去。两个人肩并肩，慢慢走向Jared的房间，直到Jared开口才打破沉默   
“你还记得在Sahara的那天吗，那是我们正在拍摄高加米拉战役后的事儿？” Colin当然清楚地记得，他点点头，柔声说到“是的，我记得。”   
Jared的脚步更慢了，Colin也放慢了速度和他并行，他的胸口因为刚才的那一拳仍然感到阵阵疼痛。   
“每一个人都满身鲜血，到处打闹、装死或者用见刺来刺去，” Jared冷笑一声“Oliver那时候都快爆炸了。”   
Colin笑嘻嘻的附和“他那天几乎想让咱们都滚蛋。”   
Jared从口袋里摸出了房门卡“你因为这些分心而无法进入角色，而你总有一天会哭泣，甚至担心因此造成的后果。”   
Colin不想听他讲故事，他清楚的指导每一个细节，但他并没有阻止。   
“最后是我帮助了你，”他们就这样站在门口，Jared转过身看着他的眼睛“你说你不能角色，想让我帮助你，你还记得我说了什么吗？”   
“是的”Colin也同样注视着他，蓝色的双眸深邃平静，之前的愤怒已经烟硝云散“你说。。。‘你是Alexander，我是Hephaistion’”   
“我现在将要永远离开你” Jared柔声说“我不能再忍受这些了，Alexander，我不能再和你在一起，你永远都不会再见到我。”   
Colin吞咽了一口口水，他记起了那天的感受，这些话是如何在瞬间击中他的内心。他还记得Alexander地反应，在他辉煌的一生中她做梦也未曾想到会听到这些。   
“当时你哭了，” Jared摇了摇头避开了他的目光“如心碎了一般。”再次迎上他的视线“那是第一次我意识到在你有一颗心”   
Colin无言以对，他看着地面，他正在和他的骄傲和他的自私斗争   
Jared转过身，手中转动着房门卡“Hephaistion, 他.........永远不会意识到要说这些，他真的是个傻瓜，太傻太傻了......”   
“他沉浸在他的爱情中，当你沉浸在爱情中时从不会思考对你而言什么才是好的。”   
Jared看了他一眼，满含嘲讽，他打开房门“我认为如果他有勇气说出像这样的话，如果Alexander听到后也会哭泣，他会马上回到他的身边。”   
Colin紧紧盯着他不再说话。   
“你应该吸取Alexander的教训” Jared伸出手放在Colin的嘴唇上来回轻抚，Colin 尝到了淡淡的咸味，来自他的皮肤“你需要明白是什么让曾和你同眠的人永远离你远去”   
他的手指离开了Colin的嘴唇，门在Colin的面前关上了，他呆呆得看着，甚至觉得它可能会再被打开，却并没有发生。他把双手插进了口袋里，慢慢地走回了电梯

 

完美的礼物  
“你应该给他买个礼物”  
“什么? ”Colin从报纸上抬起头来， Jonathan坐在他对面吃着鸡蛋和烤面包， 不管他们的演出地点多么具有异国情调，Jonathan都不是品尝外国食物的人。 他是一个焦虑的人， 只吃自己熟悉的食物“你在说什么?”Colin把纸放在桌子上  
Colin内心斗争了很久，还是把他的困境向Jonathan和Francisco请教.....当然是尽量少提供细节. 他们似乎已经知道了需要知道的一切, Colin需要一些建议，他以前从来没有遇到过这样混乱的情况  
“哦， 对， 这是个好主意”Francisco边喝着橙汁边读着报纸“给他买个礼物”  
“我还给他买个礼物””Colin哼了一声  
“这是个好主意”Jonathan用叉子扎鸡蛋“礼物能表达很多意思, 像是我爱你，我想你 ....... ”  
“我告诉过你，事情不是那样的!”Colin不耐烦地说, 觉得这不是个好主意“我们只是打了一架，仅此而已, 我只是想找个办法补偿他”  
“礼物也可以说我很抱歉”Francisco温和地说“如果是合适的礼物”  
Colin喝了口果汁, 眉头紧锁“我能给他买什么礼物呢?”  
“好吧”Jonathan咽了口唾沫, 看着Francisco“那就只有一种方法了”  
Francisco微笑着把报纸折起来“我们去市场吧”  
他们去了Chatuchak, 那里简直像是个迷宫, 市场里挤满了人, 你想到想不到的在这儿都能找到, 从衣服到植物再到宠物，珠宝，手工制品，食物，家居用品，还有那么多他们难以名状的东西, 这让Colin想起了一个城市规模的跳蚤市场  
“你不可能一天就把这个市场走完”Jonathan拿出一张地图, 他穿着工装裤和宽松的白色t恤，还戴着墨镜“不过它被分成了几个部分，所以如果我们决定我们想要什么，我们可以去那里”  
“我不知道我们想要什么”Colin环顾周围的人，有的穿着现代服装，有的穿着传统服装, 这里既嘈杂又潮湿, 还很热  
“我们先看一下吧”Francisco建议道, 他穿着牛仔裤和白衬衫, 戴一幅时髦的红色框墨镜, Colin想知道他到底有多少墨镜“也许我们就有个主意了”  
他们浏览了一下, 发现如果没有目的性, 那什么也找不到, 这地方太大了.  
“好吧, 让我们先想想, 先举个例子, 首饰怎么样?”Jonathan和Francisco把Colin夹在中间  
Colin板起脸“太女性化了”  
Jonathan顿了一下,皱着眉头上下打量Colin打量, 盯着他脖子上的那串项链，手上几条手镯, 还有手指上的戒指  
“我的意思是送他首饰会很娘娘腔!”Colin解释“要是你, 你也不会送男人珠宝的”  
Francisco下意识的低头看看手腕上细细的金手镯  
“不要珠宝! ”Colin比划了一下, 手上的手镯嘎嘎作响“想别的!”  
他们继续往前逛, 在一个摊位前停了下来“陶器怎么样? ”Jonathan冷冷地说“没有什么比一个好陶器更能说明‘对不起，我是一个令人难以忍受的家伙’的了”  
“瞎说”Colin已经感到很沮丧，不想开玩笑了  
他们继续前进，Jonathan和Francisco提出了各种各样的想法，Colin则把他们都否定了. 不要衣服那比珠宝更糟糕, 鲜花和糖果一样平淡无奇, Colin对吉他一无所知，也不知道Jared弹的是哪种吉他, Jared的CD够多了, 不需要CD, Colin真不知道他缺什么, 古龙水可能还行, 但那得让他本人试一下味道合不合适, Colin实在想不出什么来了  
“你知道吗，我想起了我父亲常对我说的话”Jonathan说“他总是说当你给别人一个礼物去道歉时, 不应该只想着你犯了什么错, 而应该是把你从他们那里拿走的东西还给他们”  
Colin想了想，从杯子呷了一口茶, 这使他想起了薄荷茶，他停下来低头看着花杯“这是什么意思?”他问道  
“那么，你犯了什么错?”他们在门边的一张小桌旁坐下, Francisco已经买了几大包了  
Colin想了一会儿，手里拿着茶望着门外经过的人“骄傲吧”他抿了一口  
“那好吧”Jonathan拍了拍桌子“你得让他看看你的...........”他清了清嗓子“对你来说, 和他交朋友比你的自尊更重要”  
Colin皱了皱眉“你什么意思?”  
“你必须羞辱自己”Francisco挪开脚边的包, 朝Colin笑了笑“你得让自己承担风险，告诉他你不在乎别人怎么看你”  
一想到这, Colin的心就发抖“这听起来好像对我们两人都没有帮助”  
“好吧, 你至少要做到我父亲说的那亲友”Jonathan说, 他那一刻让Colin想起了他的母亲在教训他“你必须把从他那里拿走的东西还给他”  
“我没有从他那里拿任何东西!”Colin的声音有点高了  
“那他为什么生你的气?”“Jonathan笑“想想看，Colin, 仔细想想, 这只是打个比方, 不是在说你偷了他的手表什么的”  
“我不知道”Colin哼了一声, 但是他开始想, 用手指在杯子口打圈 “我不知道”他终于又说了一遍“他内心的平静?他那孩童般的好奇心?”  
“他对你有信心吗?”Francisco轻声问, 用他那双乌黑而体谅的眼睛望着Colin  
Colin不知道该怎么说, 他不确定Jared对他有足够的信心, 信任又是什么呢? 他相信他吗? 这就是为什么Jared对他有如此强烈的感情, 不需要理由就相信Colin这个人?他想起了Jared关于撒哈拉沙漠那天所说的话。当他第一次意识到你有一颗心…   
“好吧，我不认为一个陶器能起这么大作用”Colin把杯子放在桌上“不管得花多少钱还是它是多么容易破碎”  
“也许你应该为他做点什么”Jonathan建议道“一些能代表你的心的东西”  
“我要不要去绣个花”Colin恶狠狠地看了他一眼。  
“也许他是对的, Colin”Francisco用一如既往温柔声音说“一份礼物不一定是你能拿在手里的东西, 只要它是发自你的内心”他俯身向前, 用手轻抚Colin的手背“有时候”他压低声音看着Colin“当自尊心很强时，即使是最小的动作也能激起巨大的涟漪”  
他们坐下来喝完茶, 沉默了一会儿, 然后Jonathan和Francisco开始讨论他们买的东西. Colin完全听不进去, 脑子里在翻来覆去地想, 他的手指咚咚地敲打着桌子，他盯在阳光斜射在地面上, 突然一个念头击中了他时心, 他瞪大眼睛, 下定了决心“你们觉得我们能在这附近打印照片的嘛?”

 

那天下午, Colin坐在化妆台前研究他的剧本. 他们在曼谷的工作室比较小, 大多数演员得共用一个更衣室, 有一长排椅子摆在一起, 墙上挂着镜子. Colin穿着戏服，带着长长的金色假发, 化好了妆, 嘴里念念有词. 他们当时正在拍摄Cleitus死的那段戏, Gary和Val也有这化妆  
他听见Val哼了一声“你是不是太入戏了?”他扑通一声坐在旁边的椅子上  
Colin没有抬头, 心理防御正在加剧, 他是一个演员, 进入角色是他的本份. 他不想提示自己, 现在是一个测试, 看看他的悔意是否比他的骄傲更强烈. 化妆室里坐满了人, 化妆师和美发师进来让演员们就位. Colin不理会任何人, 把注意力集中在他的剧本上, 他早就学会了在嘈杂的地方如何集中注意力  
“啊，你们太可爱了”一个女人的声音从他头顶上方传来, 她正在解他的假发, 他抬头看到镜子里她微笑的脸  
Colin什么也没说, 他的眼角瞥见Jared从他身后的门进来, 他抬头看着镜中的他穿着运动裤和绿色t恤, 一只胳膊上挂着一个鼓鼓囊囊的行李袋, 另一只手拿着一个水瓶. 他长长的头发散乱地披在肩上, 胡子被刮掉了. Jared瞥了一眼Colin, 就移开了目光“到这儿来，Leto先生”有人在招呼他, 指着Colin旁边的空椅子  
Colin低头看剧本, 他听到Jared走到他旁边的椅子上, 呯的一声把他的行李袋扔在他们之间的地板上. Colin闻到他身上的古龙水味扑面而来“我马上就回来，Leto先生, 我需要拿刷子”一位女声说  
Colin在座位上挪动了一下, 一边看剧本一边晃他的脚, 他一遍又一遍地读着同样的台词, 心都提到嗓子眼了, 从他的眼角, 他可以看到Jared转过身来，一动不动  
”Colin”Jared说  
Colin抬起头来, 看了看他的脸，好像他不知道有什么不对劲似的“嗯?”他漫不经心地问道  
Jared盯着Colin面前的镜子, 他的嘴张了一下然后又闭上了, 他看着Colin, Colin看不懂他的表情, 他希望这不是一个坏兆头  
“你从哪儿弄来的?”Jared问道   
Colin看着镜子, 好像刚注意到上面有什么. 那是在梅利拉的一个派对上拍的照片，Colin喝醉了, Angelina带着相机，她一直在笑说他想要Alexander和Hephaistion的照片留给后代. 第二天早上，Colin抢了那卷胶卷, 说要扔掉其实他并没有  
“那是在梅利利亚的聚会, 那卷胶卷上有一些有趣的镜头”他看了看坐在他另一边的Val “你头上罩了条内裤”  
Val窃笑着, 一只眼睛已经罩上了眼罩“那天真是醉得妈都不认了”  
Colin回头看了看Jared，他又在盯着那张照片“Jared，里边也有你发疯的照片”  
Jared回头看着Colin, 脸上还是他无法读懂的表情“我要去洗手间”他站起来, 告诉拿着刷子回来的姑娘  
Colin把剧本放在面前的桌子上, 看了一眼他和Jared的合照, 照片上他们在亲吻, Jared的鼻子紧贴着Colin的脸颊.他在市场上买了些粉色的贴纸, 在照片上贴出一颗闪闪发光的爱心  
,他站起来在走廊上追到了Jared“听着!”Colin说, Jared停了来回头看了看他“你知道我付出多大努力来这么做嘛?我知道我做了多少心理建设才把照片贴上去?”  
Jared盯着他看了很长时间, 转过身, 双臂交叉在胸前, 把头发甩到脑后“那你为什么要这么做?””他问道, 目不转睛地盯着Colin  
“因为”Colin张开双手恳求道“我............请不要让我说出口, 你不知道你在问我什么, Jared, 你从来不肯放过我”  
Jared默不作声的盯着他, Colin已经准备好了一场演说, 但是说不出来, 他的心在狂跳, 他只想让Jared说点什么, 告诉他这一切并非徒劳  
“Jared”Colin轻声说“我花了一整天的时间想给你买一件礼物, 想弥补你, 然后我意识到.....你最需要的是我的道歉”  
Jared微微扬起下巴, 他没有说话, 但Colin看到他眼睛里的光芒变了.  
“我很抱歉”Colin结结巴巴地说“我很抱歉我这样的形象, 我总是不惜任何代价维护它. 我很抱歉, 就算我独处的时候, 我都在担心这个世界会怎么看我. 我很抱歉，我不能像你一样狂野、疯狂、无忧无虑, 很少有人能你一样Jared”  
Jared什么也没说, 但他在听, 仔细听, 仔细看Colin的脸. Colin知道他不能撒谎, Jared能马上就看出来  
“你要对我宽容一点”Colin感到如此脆弱, 在那一刻, 他觉得自己可能会四分五裂, 碎成一片“我是个强硬的混蛋,但我对你想带我去的这个地方一无所知, 我很害怕, 你能理解吗?你知道什么是恐惧吗? ”  
Jared开始向他走来, Colin提高了声音“上帝啊, 像你一样生活当然好, 在你的世界里, 一切都是简单的, 你可以得到你想要的东西而完全不考虑心后果. 但我的世界不是这样的, 我永远也学不会, 如果你能接受这一点......好吧，我可以接受你永远不会生活在为了谨慎和骄傲可以驱使你做任何事情的世界里. 也许我们学着妥协”  
Jared停在他面前, 凝视着对方的眼睛, Colin轻声说“不要对我失去信心。给我一个机会”  
Jared展开双臂, 把目光集中在Colin的胸口上, 好像在想什么, 过了一会儿, 他抬起头来对Colin微微一笑. Jared伸出手使劲的拉了一下Colin的一缕假发“如果我对你没有信心的话, 我们根本不会开始”  
Colin如释重负, 几乎要摊开地板上了, 就像渡过了撒哈拉沙漠里漫长的一天后, 有一桶冷水倾泻而下.  
“现在去把镜子上那张愚蠢的照片拿下来”Jared摇了摇头, 眼睫毛扑闪着“我自己都不记得那天晚上了”  
Colin笑了笑“不，我记得呢, 他想.........世界还没有结束，没人觉得他是同性恋, 人们认为他这样做是为了表现自己的个性, 人们认为照片很可爱”他笑了“谁他妈的在乎?”他哼了一声“那就是张愚蠢的照片, 拍的时候我们都喝醉了!”  
Jared笑着瞪了他“我看看你能让照片贴多久”  
“我们最好还是回去吧”Colin拉住Jared的手“如果你还不换戏服, 他们很快就要对你嚷嚷了”  
Jared笑了，然后转身回到更衣室. 就像这样, 没有挑逗没有压力, 甚至没有偷吻, Colin突然意识到应该放松一点, 他自己也会开心, 他跟上Jared“不过我确实给你买了个礼物”Colin说“你喜欢陶器吗?”

 

“你喜欢吻我的男朋友吗?”Jonathan和Colin扛着行李袋，向汽车走去. 日落之后，这个闪闪发光吸引人的城市就像一个在低谷里诱惑你的恶魔, 到了出去玩的时候了  
“哦，上帝，太他妈棒了”Colin呻吟着, 摸了摸自己的嘴“我想我嘴里还有他的口水, 舌头上还有他的味道”  
他们身后传来一阵笑声, Jonathan捶了下Colin的胳膊, Jared插话了“现在是男朋友了吧?”  
“我可不像某人一样怕出柜怕的要死”Jonathan瞪了一眼Colin  
“我说谁”Colin看了看Francisco, Francisco也对他笑了笑“那一吻之后, 我也不能算直男了”  
所有人都笑了, 除了Jonathan“算了吧，Jonathan”Colin说“我们一起去喝一杯, 这个城市在召唤我们! ”他指了指远处的灯光  
“你把陶器给他了吗?”他们站在Colin的车旁, Francisco问道  
“哦，上帝，我太激动了”Jared扭着着身子“给我买了个陶器!”  
Colin微笑着打开后门,从座位上的袋子里掏出一个大碗, 上面有鲜艳的彩色条纹还有把手, Jonathan和Francisco咯咯地笑着. 他转过身来，把陶器递给Jared, 就像Alexander'递出圣杯一样, Jared打量着这个大碗  
“这是手工制作的, 上面的画也是手绘”Francisco说  
“而且很容易就能把一个人的头打烂”Jonathan说  
Jared接过来盯着它, 抬头看着Colin“我到底能拿这个做什么?”  
Colin耸了耸肩说“你要是不要, 我就拿来装啤酒的, 看看我能不能像亚历山大那样咕嘟咕嘟地喝” 

 

他们笑了起来，Jared用胳膊抱住碗, 对Colin微微一笑“谢谢你”  
“那我们是出去还是怎么啦!”Jonathan说着上了车“我们在旅馆等你们?”  
Colin看着Jared“我们要出去吗?””Colin问道  
“当然去”Jared笑了“我还要带着我的罐子, 我们可以在里面装满啤酒”  
Colin看着他走向他的车, 一只手拿着碗晃来晃去, 头发在肩膀上飘动, Colin无论何时都无法否认, 那就是Jared在最平凡的时候都能抓住他所有的关注, 他想知道他在泰国的剩余时间将如何度过

 

噩梦  
闪光灯晃成一片, 成群尖叫的粉丝和媒体, Colin的保镖在他的两边，护着他挤过人群, 这熟悉的一切让Colin的肾上腺素飙升, 这是首映礼, 所有人都来看看亚历山大到底有多伟大. Colin被领着走过红地毯，走到人群前面，其他演员已经排好队，摆好姿势拍照，回答问题。Oliver向Colin招手示意他过去“很高兴你能来”他笑着说把胳膊搭在Colin的肩上  
“交通真是糟透了”Colin一边说一边用手捋着蓬乱的头发, 他觉得自己变回Colin Farrell了. Colin向粉丝们招手，女孩们尖叫着跳起来，兴奋地朝他挥手。  
Jared本来没在他旁边, 但摄影师们要求他们站到一起, 回答关于角色的问题，摆姿势拍照. Jared看起来美极了, 他仍然留着Hephaistion式的头发, 柔软的波浪伏在他的肩膀上, 他穿着一件黑色的长外套, 挂着一条黑色围巾. 他那双蓝眼睛很漂亮, 闪着幸福的光. Colin偷偷地看了他一眼, 刻意不让摄像机捕捉到.  
到了其他演员拍照的时间, 他们本该退到一边, Jared转向Colin笑了, Colin警惕地回以微笑  
“我认为是时候向全世界展示真相了, 你觉得呢?”Jared凑了过来  
Colin茫然地盯着他, 还没来得及回答, Jared就拉过他的脸, 在嘴唇上狠狠地吻了一下. 闪光灯瞬时大做, 响个不停,人群中传来尖叫声, Colin被吓住了, 一动也不敢动. Jared把嘴唇移开, 他的眼睛是清澈的，他的微笑是柔和的，嘴唇在光线下闪闪发光“哦，Colin，我爱你, 我不怕告诉全世界”  
Colin想转向人群大笑, 告诉他们这只是个玩笑, 但他被吓呆了. 每个人都目瞪口呆地盯着他们, 摄影机仍在闪烁, 一个女人拿着麦克风站在他们面前, 像一头被车灯照到的鹿一样瞪着他们  
“Colin”Jared发出一声呻吟, 他顺着Colin的身体往下抚摸, 从胸前、肚子上滑过去, 绕过去抓住他的臀部. 他用牙齿咬住Colin衬衫上的一颗扣子，把它扯了下来吐在地毯上, 落在了那个女人的脚边, 摄影师拍下了照片  
“我想让所有人知道我对你的感觉”Jared跪下深情地望着他, 他的手转到Colin的前面开始解开他的裤子. Colin嘴巴张得大大的, 动弹不了, 人群中发出的喘息声越来越恐怖和兴奋   
“这他妈还怎么宣传!”Oliver大叫着, Jared吮吸着Colin越来越硬的分身,这他妈的感觉很好, Colin在这之后要自杀了, 这会儿不妨好好享受这最后一次  
“Colin，电影结束了!”Val笑着说“你用不着这么投入你的角色!”  
Colin低下头, Jared明亮的蓝眼睛从他的腹股沟上方看着他, 他贴着Colin的分身呻吟着，那声音很美妙.  
Colin在床上坐起来, 开始尖叫  
他旁边的Jared跳了起来, 惊恐地叫了一声, 把头发胡乱地从脸上拨开“怎么了?发生了什么!”  
Colin气喘吁吁，满身是汗，掀开被子, 低头看他的胯部, 完全硬了“见他妈的鬼了”他喘着气说  
Jared低头看了看被单下面Colin赤裸着的地方“是你的一部分, 没必要惊慌, 它不会咬人”  
Colin放下了被子皱着眉头, Jared把头发往后甩，一副烦躁不安的样子“你到底在尖叫什么!”  
“我做了个噩梦”Colin呻吟着，用一只手在脸上蹭了蹭“你在吸我的分身”  
Colin意识到这听起来意思反了, 当Jared张大嘴巴时, 他迅速补充道“在亚历山大首映礼的红毯上!”  
Jared盯着他看了很长一段时间, 然后大笑起来, Colin瞪着他, Jared倒在枕头上笑个不停. Colin叹了口气, 朝窗外望去, 已经是清晨了, 阳光透过玻璃直射到地板上, 房间里很闷隐约有烟味和性的味道. Jared的大碗摆在梳妆台上, 阳光照上去使颜色变得更加鲜艳, 他们是在Jared的房间里. Colin把被子掀开打算去洗手间, Jared笑得前仰后合, 他的分身仍然立正站着, 回忆着在梦中的Jared嘴巴里的感觉  
“我觉得你有问题”Jared的笑声渐渐小了, Colin感觉到了床垫的移动, Jared的指甲轻轻扫过他的背部, 使他的分身进一步振作和抽搐“压力大到你的精神和身体开始打架了”  
Colin局促不安"我要去洗手间, 停下" 

“你可以用我的罐子。”Jared的手指放在脊椎底部 “今天早上你的小便很可能是纯酒精, 和啤酒也没什么区别”  
Colin想起昨晚他们是怎么把啤酒灌满的, 这不是重点, Colin低头看着自己的膝盖, 也许他应该抽支烟冷静下来  
Jared用肘部在他周围蹭来蹭去, 盯着他的膝盖“哎呀, 看来你们家遗传不错”  
Colin翻了翻眼睛“你他妈的真是个变态Colin”警告他  
“不，你的台词是‘我的孩子, 放到你嘴里就更好了’”  
“你能停下来吗?”一想到这, Colin的分身又跳了起来“我想让它软下来, 这样我就可以小便了!”  
“我知道怎么把它弄下去, 你这样没用”Jared的头发擦过他的大腿, 现在情况变得更糟了, 顶端形成一颗液体, 然后慢慢滴出来, Colin几乎要呻吟  
“别傻了”Jared靠在Colin的膝盖上, 把他往后推了推, 他的皮肤温润如丝, 头发披散在Colin的大腿上又软又痒. Colin双手靠在床板上, 还没等他说话, Jared那柔软湿润的嘴巴就滑到了他身上. Colin呻吟着咬着嘴唇, Jared裹在被单里, 赤裸的双肩搭在Colin的腹股沟上, Jared用手握住根部, 开始抚摸顶端. Colin试着坐在那里享受, 不去想红毯, Jared的手上下移动, 把Colin的整个分身都吞了进去, 这感觉好得令人神魂颠倒, 他忘记了所有的噩梦. 他的脚趾蜷缩在地毯上, 双手在床单上握拳, 他想把Jared的头发从脸上往后拉, 这样他就能看得清楚了, 但他的胳膊支撑着身体, 没法移动. Jared的另一只手搭在Colin的大腿上, 手指在他的球附近轻轻摩擦. 屋子里很安静暖和，Colin能听到Jared轻轻喘息和呻吟声, 这感觉顺着Colin的分身传到他的血管里, 他觉得自己快要崩溃了   
它只持续了几分钟尽管感觉好像永远都没有尽头一样, Colin坐起来摸摸Jared的头发, 觉得自己接近了边缘. 然后他倒抽了一口气, 俯身撞向Jared“哦,上帝,他妈的”当他射进Jared的嘴里时, 他颤抖起来, Jared像往常一样优雅地吞了进去, 继续抚摸着他, Colin的高潮似乎永远停不下来了  
当一切结束, Colin躺在床上气喘吁吁地望着天花板, 太阳把房顶上图案照得一清二楚, 一切都笼罩在晨曦的薄雾中.Jared离开了他的腹股沟, 最后舔了他的分身一下, 谢天谢地，它终于软化了. Jared靠在他身上, 脸挨着他的脸, Colin转过头, 用手抚在他的前额, 看着他,   
Jared笑了, 嘴唇又肿又亮“现在觉得好些了吗?”  
“是的，谢谢你”Colin对他笑了笑, Jared伸出舌头舔了舔下唇“不过, 你现在可以放开我了吗? 我真的要去洗水间了”  
Jared傻笑着滚到一边. 那天没有拍摄, 他们本计划要好好利用他们的空闲时间, 经过一番争论之后, 决定在房间叫个早餐, 吃完就去逛市场, 看寺庙和观光. 但最终他们发现自己躺在床上, 温暖的微风吹过他们, Colin在看杂志, Jared躺在另一边, 玩报纸上的填字游戏, Colin穿着短裤, Jared穿着他的长袍  
“我们应该参加一日旅”Jared懒洋洋地建议“要不就去做船”  
“嗯”Colin一边翻杂志一边说  
又是一阵沉默“你要不要玩点刺激的?“ Jared问道, Colin能听见他的铅笔在纸上划来划去的声音“因为我们现在的姿势正合适”他们正掉头躺到床上  
“也许吧”Colin懒洋洋地说“让我先看完这篇文章”  
几分钟后, 刺骨的电话铃打破了平静“喂? ”Jared的脚在Colin的脸上蹭过, 他瞪着它“是的, 不......不, 我没见过他”  
Colin把杂志放在床上, 伸手抓住Jared的脚盯着他的脚趾, Jared扭动着“不, 嗯, 你可以问问Jonathan ”  
“天哪, 你需要修脚”Colin压低声音说, 防止电话那头的人听见  
“我不确定, 但你知道他的习惯”Jared强迫自己的声音保持平静, Colin抓住Jared的脚, 开始咬那只讨厌的脚趾甲,Jared用报纸打了他的后脑勺“我不知道, 我要挂了, 待会儿见!”  
挂断电话后, 他把脚从拽开, 使劲掐了一下Colin的小腿, Colin开始尖叫, 咯咯笑起来   
“滚!’’ Jared把头发从脸上拨开“别碰我的脚! 你这个可恶的混蛋, 你也不嫌脏?”  
“我知道是干净的, 我们回来后洗澡了, 我还帮你擦背了，记得吗?’’ Colin傻笑着拿起杂志“谁来的电话?”  
“Val”Jared在他身边坐下  
“他想干嘛?”  
“他在找你”  
“什么! ”Colin转过身来“有什么重要的事吗?”  
“我怎么知道”Jared抬起一只脚，朝Colin的脸上踢去“在这里,舔”  
Colin推开它“最好不是什么重要的事情”  
“别担心，如果是的话，你也错过了”Jared把报纸拿起来“你想让我说什么? 是的，他就在我旁边, 我把电话给他?”  
Colin叹了口气, 接着看他的杂志, 决定等会儿就给Val回电话. 可惜他没能如愿, Jared厌倦了填字游戏，开始轻轻地用指甲抠Colin的后背, Colin的突然起了鸡皮疙瘩, 那是一种异常强烈的感觉, 他转过头来扬起眉毛看着Jared. Jared笑了笑爬上前来, 吻了Colin的肩膀, Colin低下头试图继续看他的杂志, 发现看不下去了, Jared温暖的气息紧贴着他的耳朵  
“我想要”Jared低声说  
“你又想要了?’’ Colin笑着合上了杂志“我可不想, 我今天早上已经解决过了”   
Jared缩回肩膀，轻轻地咬了一下“你会操我吗?”  
Colin侧过身正对着他, Jared往后坐着，期待地看着他, Colin微微一笑  
“事情还是很奇怪”Colin轻声说“你不觉得吗?”  
“事情一直都很奇怪, 那不能阻止我们做爱”Jared爬上前伸手解开长袍“一个早上做两次你都没力气了嘛, 你甚至不用动, 硬起来就行了’’  
“我又没法命令它!”Jared把Colin翻过来, Colin抗议道“我累了!”  
“那我想这是要看Leto大师的本事了”他猛地拉开睡袍, 给Colin一个夸张的表情  
Colin呻吟着，用手捂住眼睛, Colin不认为在这些胡闹的情况下, 他能够唤醒自己. 然而令人惊讶的是，当Jared把他的短裤拉下来, 这根本用不了多久, Jared的分身就和Colin早上的时候一样硬, 他坚持要把自己的分身擦在Colin的分身上, Colin发现自己把臀部抬得高高的, 僵硬的身子像丝绸一样摩擦着Jared的臀部. Jared在他上方盘旋, 双手放在Colin肩膀上, 阳光照在他的头发上, Colin伸出手用手指缠绕他的发丝  
“你别拉”Jared轻轻一笑“会把我的假发拉出来”  
Colin没有拉, 可以注意的东西还有很多, Jared骑在他身上, 赤身裸体皮肤黝黑头发飘逸, Colin从来不觉得性是一件优雅的事情, 这通常是一件汗流浃背而且原始的, 和优雅不沾边. 但Jared让它看起来像一种艺术, 当他晃动他的头发和臀部的时候, 都强烈的唤醒了Colin的原始欲望. 他知道如何表演, Colin很喜欢  
在温暖的薄雾中, 有一些湿滑的东西在移动, Jared内里紧密的热度, 使房间里的一切都变成了背景. Jared保持了他的优雅没有多久, 就陷入了激情, 事情还没结束, Colin把他按在床头板上, 膝盖勾在胳膊上, 开始发猛烈的进攻, 这个他熟悉   
事情已经发生了变化, 也许是永远的, 这种强烈的感情已经变成了一种白热化的共鸣, 在他们之间串成一串, Colin觉得他们之间的联系非常强烈, 他不敢直视Jared的眼睛, 也不敢听到他低声说的话. Jared的手指抚摸着Colin的下唇, Colin舔了舔他的手指, “我他妈的爱你”Jared低声说. 肯定是Colin听错了, 他说的是这, 是Colin听成了你.  
Jared吮吸着Colin的舌头, 绝望地嘴呻吟着, 双臂环抱着他的脖子, 这个姿势他肯定受伤了, 但他要求更多, Colin先暴发了, 像火一样从他身上涌了出来, 他在Jared的嘴唇上发出一声窒息的叫喊, 这刺激的Jared也射了出来 “哦，上帝”Jared的叹息重重地落在他的耳朵里“你这个漂亮的混蛋”  
Colin抚摸着Jared, 依然埋在他体内, 不想拿出来, Jared暴发的时候身体抽搐着, Colin滑了出来, Jared抓住他身后的床头板, 尖叫着, 呻吟着, Colin估计全楼层都能欣赏到这场演出了. Colin俯卧在床上, 凝视着正午的阳光从窗户射进来, Jared的头靠在他背部, 头发披在Colin的臀上, Colin内心的颤抖终于停止了, 他知道Jared已经感受到了这一切  
房间里安静了很长一段时间，只能听见楼下街道上传来的车流声，Colin环顾了一下地板， 想找到他的裤子他的手机在裤口袋里“我最好给Val打个电话”他说, 他爬起来拿电话，Jared滚到一边，仰面躺在床上盯着天花板  
Colin从牛仔裤口袋里掏出手机， 昨晚他们回到房间把手机关掉了， 当他爬回床上躺到Jared身边，打开手机， 上面有三条Val给他的语音留言  
“我向上帝发誓，如果这是很重要的事儿，我就把你的头按进罐子里”  
Jared笑着趴到他身上，一只胳膊搭在他的肚子上， 头靠在胸前， Colin倚着床头板坐好， 懒得听语音信息， 直接给Val打了个电话  
“叫他给我们带点午饭来”Jared用手指懒懒地在Colin的肚子上划圈  
“闭嘴”Colin拍了拍他的后脑勺，把手机放在耳边， 响了两声后Val接了  
“喂?”  
“ Val，这是Colin”Colin兴高采烈地说  
“Colin!你到底去哪儿了! ” Val的声音听起来很焦虑, Colin开始担忧, 如果一个人只是打电话问你是否想去观光, 那语气不会是这样  
“哦，我在健身”Colin飞快的说, Jared窃笑着, Colin重重地拍了拍他的后脑勺“怎么了?”  
“你哥哥来了!”  
Colin目瞪口呆地沉默了一会儿“什么! ”Jared从Colin的胸前抬起头，疑惑地抬头看着他  
“你的哥哥在这里’’ Val慢慢地说“他到你房间找你, 但你不在, 正好碰到了我, 我们一直在一起”  
从背景音里, Colin听到了Eamon的声音, 他开玩笑地指责Colin失踪了  
“哦, 见鬼!’’ Colin突然坐起来, Jared困惑地皱起眉头“他他妈的在这里干什么! 他没有告诉我他要来!”  
“给你个惊喜’’ Val镇定的说“你想和他说话吗?”  
Colin从床上跳下来抓起他的牛仔裤“当然, 你在哪儿?”  
“在楼下的餐厅”静了一下, Eamon的声音传了过来“Colin!”  
“你到底来这里干什么!”Colin的声音又尖又紧张, 一边挣扎着穿上牛仔裤, 一边竭力装出愉快的样子. Jared坐在床上迷惑不解地看着他  
“我不能来看我弟弟?”Eamon笑了“你到底去哪儿了? 泡上某个妞儿了, 是吗?  
“不”Colin扣好牛仔裤的扣子, 用肩膀夹着手机, 朝Jared看了一眼“我只是在健身, 我马上下来, 等我?’’  
“好吧, 反正我已经等了这么久了”   
“好吧, 马上来’’ 他挂掉手机, 把它扔到床上  
“你见什么鬼了?”Jared问道, Colin正在找他的衬衫  
“我哥哥他妈的来了!”Colin不耐烦地说, 声音可能比必要的大了许多“要不是你告诉Val你不知道我在哪儿, 我早就在那儿了!”  
Jared爬到床边，若无其事地看着Colin穿上衬衫，然后挣扎着穿上袜子和鞋子“Colin，如果我告诉Val你在这里，你会因为我告诉他而生气的, 你可能会抱怨这看起来很奇怪, 如果我做也该死不做也该死, 是吗?’’  
“算了’’ Colin站了起来, 用手梳弄着头发, 他顿了一下, 然后温和的说“晚上我们再说, 好吗?”  
Jared跪坐着, 胳膊肘撑在床上, 下巴托在手上, 摆动着手指“再见, 亲爱的”  
Colin匆忙离开了, 他说不出为什么Eamon在这儿会让他这么紧张, 他在电梯里坐立不安, 在镜子前停下来检查自己, 然后去了餐厅  
“他在那儿!’’ 当Colin走近桌子时，Eamon站了起来，脸上带微笑, Val在座位上挥了挥手, 接着开吃. Colin拥抱了他的哥哥, 希望他没有闻到性爱的味道. Eamon比Colin矮一点，结实一点, 但每个人都说他们简直双胞胎一样. Eamon的发型通常会保持Colin的一样, 这是他们兄弟间的一种象征, 而且也增加让人们辩认他们时的幽默感, 不过Eamon实在不喜欢金发, 所以他现在的头发是黑色的, 留的很长.  
“你应该打电话告诉我你要来的”Colin坐到桌边, 一位女服务员给他拿了一份菜单  
Eamon用怀疑的眼光看了他一眼“为什么? 你和某个女孩在一起吗?  
“不”Colin打开菜单  
事实上, Eamon有几天空闲时间所以决定过来看他, Colin打算把Francisco介绍给他, 他们都是舞者, 肯定有很多话说.Eamon从家里带来了信和小礼物, 都是Colin的父母和姐妹送的. Colin在繁忙的生活中唯一确定的东西就是来自于家庭, 他很肯定如果没有这些, 他早就发疯了  
“今天我请客”Eamon笑着说“晚餐你买单”  
当他们聊天的时候, Eamon突然抬起头, 越过Colin的肩膀向外看, 做了一个Colin很熟悉的表情, 这意味着一个美丽的男性刚刚从门口经过, 与Colin不同的是, Eamon从不在意自己的男子气概, 他十几岁就出柜了.  
“哎哟, 该死的’’ Eamon兴奋的低声叫道, Colin笑了一下, 以为一回头就能看见Francisco, 他转过头, 然后把叉子掉在地上了. Jared正轻快的走过来, 他穿着牛仔裤和黑色t恤，头发梳成马尾辫, Colin觉得灾难正在以准确无误的速度逼近  
“嘿，伙计们”Jared停在桌边, 微笑着挥手, 他的目光落在Eamon身上  
“嘿，Jared”Val说  
Colin一时说不出话来, 他的嘴很干, 喉咙好像被堵住了, Eamon朝Colin投来一种期待的目光“嗯”Colin清了清嗓子“Eamon, 这是Jared Leto, 他饰演Hephaistion, Jared, 这是我哥哥Eamon”  
“嗨”Jared灿烂地笑了笑，伸出了手, Eamon抓住手, 用力摇了摇, 朝他笑了笑“很高兴见到你”Jared说“Colin跟我说了很多关于你的事, 介意我加入你们吗?  
“坐吧”Val说，Colin还没来得及开口  
Jared拉过一把椅子, 对Colin笑了笑  
“这么说你是我弟弟的爱人了?”Eamon笑了起来, Colin惊恐地看了他一眼，然后意识到Eamon在谈论电影  
Jared笑着把一缕头发从脸上往后拨, 他打量着Colin“就这么回事儿, 他是个接吻高手, 一个男孩怎么能抗拒的了?’’  
Eamon笑了, Val只是哼了一声, Colin想找个借口离开桌子, 他想知道此刻什么更危险......是留下，还是离开，不知道Jared还会说什么  
“那么, 你在泰国待多久?”Jared拿过Colin的果汁, 喝了一口  
“这取决于好不好玩了”Eamon意味深长地说  
这他妈的就是灾难 

 

错综复杂的网  
把Francisco介绍给Eamon是个好主意, 他们一见面就很投缘，这让Jonathan有些惊慌失措. 在吃饭的整个过程中, 他们聊了很长时间..........虽然Eamon总是在分心. 他们去了Ploenchit, 那里有很多高档的餐厅和商店, 这很符合Eamon的口味, 要是Colin会更愿意去个暗的旧酒吧. 他们最终选了Witch's Oyster Bar吃饭, 那里提供的远远不止牡蛎.........谢天谢地, 因为Colin很讨厌牡蛎  
他们坐在一张半开放式的桌子旁, Colin坐在Eamon对面, Eamon和Francisco和Jonathan坐在一起, Jared坐在Colin和Eamon之间的椅子上. Jared是Eamon没有完全关注Francisco的原因, 这让Jonathan似乎高兴多了, 他坐在一边喝着香槟, 胳膊搭在Francisco肩上  
“我们十几岁的时候，他就是个疯狂的混蛋”Eamon一直在给Jared讲Colin年少轻狂的故事“他有没有告诉过你，有一次他把我们妈妈的车开到湖里去了?”  
Jared困惑地盯着Colin, 撕扯着一块面包吃, 今晚他看上去很不错, 穿着一套剪裁考究的深灰色西装，里面是一件粉色衬衫, 没有打领带, 他的头发散乱地披在肩上, 因为拍摄的缘故, 他还把胡子给刮干净了“Colin，你把车撞到湖里了吗?”  
“只掉进去前面一半”Colin阴沉地拍了拍Eamon, Eamon也穿得很漂亮, 黑色的夹克，黑色的衬衫和裤子, 看起来非常利落, Colin知道能让他这么打扮的原因只有一个“而且那是一场意外”  
“是的, 事故往往发生在你太小还不会开车的时候”  
“哦, 你胡说!’’ Colin把叉子扔在盘子里“我那时候会开车了, 你记错了!’’ Colin立刻后悔提高了嗓门, Eamon给了他一种对弟弟有所保留的表情“我很抱歉’’ Colin揉着额头“白天拍摄太漫长了”  
Eamon笑了起来, 拿起香槟酒瓶“那就放松点，再喝点, 他到这儿以后就一直这样吗?”他向Jared眨了眨眼  
Jared笑“是的。我想他是把自己当成亚历山大了’’  
‘’我不知道亚历山大的嘴这么硬’’ Eamon把瓶子放回桌子上“但我觉得这要问问Hephaistion’’ Eamon朝Jared笑了笑, Colin也勉强笑了笑, 他看见Francisco正看着他, 啜着酒, 乌黑的眼睛若有所思地把Colin带了进去  
“对不起”Colin又说了一遍, 坐得更直了“Eamon，我不是有意对你不客气的, 真是漫长的一天. 如果我们要讲故事, 那我也可以讲讲你的事儿?’’ Colin对他真诚地笑了笑  
Eamon朝他笑了一下, 然后瞥了Jared一眼“你一定要告诉他, 你看到我淋浴时那一幕, 我真的很大”  
桌上爆发出一阵笑声, Colin试图放松一下, 他不明白自己为什么这么紧张, 这和Jared的膝盖贴着他一点关系都没有,他只是想知道Jared的另一边膝盖是不是靠着Eamon  
Colin讲了一些故事, Eamon很快又接了过来, Colin并不介意, Eamon一直都是个健谈的人, Colin是个悠闲的人. 话题很快就涉及到了Eamon的性取向, Colin甚至看出他巧妙的把这个话题引了出来的策略  
“现在看, 桌子这一边的想法是对的”Eamon笑着对Colin说, 他向Francisco做了个手势, Jonathan和Francisco都笑了“他们知道那个性别更有魅力”  
“实际上,我是双性恋’’ Jonathan冷冷地说, 他连笑都没笑  
“我也是”Jared说, 这是Eamon一直等着的答案  
“哦”Eamon的眼睛都亮了“那么我想可怜的小Colin就没有同伴了”  
“去你的, 我可以带女服务员回去”桌子上的人暴笑, Jared勉强笑了笑, 用眼角的余光看着Colin  
“我想这就是为什么Colin和我一直如此亲密”Eamon对Jared说, 他的全部注意力都集中在他身上了  
“因为你是同性恋吗?’’ Jared向后靠了靠优雅地坐在椅子上, 交叉着双腿, 至少Colin知道他的另一只膝盖现在在哪儿了  
“是的”Eamon看着Colin咧嘴一笑“你看，我们之间从来没有竞争过, 当他和一个女人搭讪时, 他用不着担心我上去勾搭, 我只想带她哥哥回家”  
又是一阵暴笑, Colin喝完杯里的香槟, 又倒了一些  
“你们经常一起出去吗?”Jared问道, Colin把瓶子放回原处, Eamon一把抓住给Jared杯里倒满了酒  
“哦，是啊”Eamon坐下来, 拿起杯子递给Jared, Jared朝他微微一笑，接住了“我们在老家的时候经常一起去酒吧, 不然我就去看他”  
“同性恋酒吧吗?’’ Jared朝Colin瞥了一眼, 他要是想从Colin脸上看到什么妒嫉的表情, 那他要失望了  
“有时会去”Eamon耸耸肩“他陪着我去同性恋酒吧, 我也会陪他去脱衣舞俱乐部’’ Eamon咯咯地笑了  
“我无法想象Colin这样一个直男在同性恋酒吧里会是什么样子”Jared盯着Colin  
“我也不能”Francisco尖叫, 他微笑着看着Colin“那一定是一道风景”  
“我去!’’ Colin反击“天哪，没什么大不了的”  
“我帮他打掩护, 要是有人要泡他, 我就装成是他男朋友”Eamon微笑着朝Jared靠过去  
Jared笑了, Jonathan哼了一声喝了一大口酒“这从那方面都说不通”Jared笑着说“你看起来太像了, 人们肯定知道你们是亲戚’’  
“这更能吓死他们”Eamon笑着说, 眼睛仍然盯着Jared  
“我们走吧”Jared用脚踢了Colin的膝盖一下“这里肯定也有同性恋酒吧”  
“今晚?’’ Colin板起脸, 用叉子叉起他的通心粉, 大部分都没动过  
“是啊,为什么不呢!’’ Eamon急切地说“我会打几个电话, 肯定能找到一个”  
“呀, 你们还有专属网络吗?”Jared笑着问“你打电话到同性恋热线, 找到最近的酒吧?”  
Eamon哈哈大笑, Francisco笑得差点把他的饮料泼出去  
“当然!’’ Francisco笑着对Jared说“我们有专属号码来保持联络!”  
Eamon还在不停的话, Colin觉得这个笑话没什么可笑的“我要给家里的朋友打个电话，让他在网上查一查”  
Eamon站了起来掏出手机“我马上回来, 亲爱的”他把手搭在Jared的肩膀上走了出去, 路过Colin时用力拍了拍他的肩膀  
Colin低头看着他的意大利面, 心里百感交集.  
Francisco清了清嗓子“Jonathan，趁Eamon不在, 我们去下洗手间吧?”  
Jonathan站起来, Francisco跟着他走了出去, 这是“让我们给这两个一点单独空间”的信号, Francisco轻轻地拍了拍Colin的肩膀, 这是“坚持住，嫉妒的傻瓜”的普遍信号  
当所有人都走了以后, 空气沉默了很长一段时间, Colin盯着盘子, Jared呷着香槟  
“该死”Jared终于叹了口气“他看着我的样子, 就好像要把手伸到我身上一样”  
Colin微微一缩，但什么也没说  
“这肯定是Farrell基因里的东西, 他用眼睛就把我给操了’’ 他笑着说  
Colin又一次没有回答, 他既不打算为自己的兄弟辩护, 也不打算跟着指责他   
“你的口音变了”Jared说  
“什么? ”Colin抬起头  
“就是口音变得更重了, 更像个爱尔兰人了”他咬了咬下嘴唇, 打量着他  
“这是因为Eamon”Colin低头看着盘子“通常我不会这样, 但当我在他身边听到他的声音时, 这种感觉就会变得强烈”  
Jared沉默了一会儿, Colin又从盘子里抬起头来, 深深地吸了一口气“听着, 你可以不用演戏了, 我不会在你和我哥哥之间做出选择’’  
“好了，你又来了”Jared指着眼镜说。“你说的是‘me’而不是‘my’”  
“我他妈的什么都不在乎!”Colin环顾了一下旁边的桌子, 放低了声音“你他妈的给我停下来”  
“停什么?’’ Jared晃着他的脚, 鞋尖轻轻擦过Colin的裤腿“我做什么了?”  
“你他妈的想让我嫉妒, 这行不通, 他是我哥哥，我爱他, 我拒绝把任何人置于他之上, 你也有哥哥, 你应该明白”  
Jared哼了一声, 把头发从肩上往后拨“如果你嫉妒, 也不是因为我想把你变成那样”他又喝了一口, 眼睛盯着酒杯边缘的Colin“而且”他放低了声音, 舔着嘴唇“就算是的话，谁在乎呢? 据我所知, 我们还没结婚’’  
“没错, 所以你他妈的给我停下来, 这太烦人了”  
“我们现在不应该谈论什么是烦人的”  
直到Eamon回到桌边, 他们才再开口, Eamon得意地轻敲着手机上的天线“我找到了一个!’’ 他坐在椅子上, 冲着Jared咧嘴一笑“你喜欢跳舞吗?”  
Jared讽刺地哼了一声“我吗? 我喜欢跳舞吗, Colin?”  
“我他妈的怎么知道”Colin正忙着喝完整瓶香槟  
“我希望他们两个也一起来”Eamon瞥了一眼他旁边的空座位“Francisco是个有趣的人”  
Jared笑着说“我觉得Jonathan有点嫉妒你Eamon”他尖锐地看着Colin“他真可怜”  
Eamon笑着从口袋里掏出一包香烟 "我不会把Francisco抢走”他抽出两根香烟“我更喜欢有些肌肉的男人.....太苗条纤细的不适合我”他的目光又一次落在了Jared身上  
“我觉得他很漂亮”Colin说“连直男都能看出来”  
“我听说他接吻也不错”Eamon笑着递给Jared一支香烟“你吸烟, 亲爱的?”  
Jared举起一只手“只有在做完爱之后”  
Eamon收了回去“我晚上保证买一包新的”他眨了眨眼  
Colin决定也去洗手间了, “你没事吧?’’ Colin站在水槽边，往脸上泼水, Francisco走到Colin身后, 用手指轻抚着Colin的后背  
“是的”Colin叹了口气, 手上湿漉漉的“情况不能更糟了” 他从洗手台上的托盘里拿起毛巾, 开始擦脸. Francisco盯着镜子里的他, 用手指在他背上摩擦“ Jonathan在哪儿?”Colin问道。  
“他出去透透气, 你想谈谈吗?”  
“不，我不知道”Colin笑了笑，把毛巾揉成一团“不，不用了”  
Francisco点了点头“当你甚至不确定你对某些事的感受时，你很难谈论它”他伸出手抚平Colin耳后的头发, Colin转过身来看着他, Francisco的黑眼睛里饱含着同情, 没有一丝嘲笑或轻蔑的痕迹, 洗手间里很安静, 除了他们一个人都没有  
Colin盯着他看了很长一段时间, 心里百转纠结, 他不知道自己在想些什么, 他把身体倾向Francisco  
“啊”Francisco拦住他, 用一根手指抵着Colin的嘴唇, 轻声说“这不是解决问题的办法, 犯两个错也不能让事情变对”  
Colin后退了几步, 叹了口气, 点了点头. Francisco垂下他的手, 微笑着“我觉得很荣幸”  
Colin扔掉毛巾朝门口走去, 出门时他回头看了看Francisco, 他还站在水槽边看着镜子, 他又对Colin笑了笑, 那双黑眼睛对着镜子里的他, 带着某种温度, Colin脊椎窜上一种苏麻感, 匆匆跑了出去  
虽然Francisco得说服Jonathan一起去俱乐部, 但他们最终都来了, Jared和他们一辆车. Colin开另外一辆车Eamon在旁边给他指路  
“上帝, Jared是特别的”Eamon叹了口气“真他妈的性感, 我肯定你没注意到, 虽然你是扮演他男朋友的幸运杂种”  
车子在拥挤的街道上爬行, Colin的手指在方向盘上扭曲 “他很好”  
Eamon哼了一声“好吧, 你也可以这么说, 他是那种能让游戏人生, 安定下来，负起责任的那种人”  
Colin斜眼看着他“你甚至都不认识他”他嘲笑道  
“我知道的足够了, 他很聪明, 真他妈机灵”他摇了摇头, 声音既惊讶又迷惑“但他又随意, 让人舒服, 你注意到了吗? ”  
“我想是的”  
“他真他妈的性感, 简直点燃了我”Eamon咯咯地笑了“上帝，我想知道他在床上是什么样子的?”  
Colin把车停在一盏灯前, 开始咳嗽  
“对不起”Eamon轻轻地拍了拍他的胳膊“我吓着你了吗?”  
“不”Colin看着镜子，想看看他们后面是不是有另一辆车“就像我说的，这是漫长的一天”   
“是啊........”Eamon似乎完全没有留意Colin的话“我告诉你, 我一定要弄清楚他在床上是什么样子的”他转过身向后面, 笑着挥挥手, Colin看见Jared和Francisco挥手示意, Jonathan在方向盘后面怒目而视“你想打赌吗?”Eamon转过身来冲着Colin笑“就像我们过去那样? 我们赌明天的晚餐, 如果我今晚搞定了他, 你请”  
“明天晚上我要拍戏”Colin绝望地望着灯光, 等着它变颜色  
他们去的俱乐部非常时髦, 又吵人又多, Colin在同志酒吧不会不自在, 他和Eamon一起去过很多次了, 酒吧就是酒吧，只要他们提供威士忌, 别的他都能忍. Jonathan也加入了他, 如果有人过来搭讪, 他们就扮演情侣. Jared和Eamon当然去跳舞了，Francisco也去了  
“我知道他是你的哥哥”Jonathan大声地说“但如果他不停止和Francisco调情, 那就免不了打一架了” 他们三个人都在舞池里, Jared脱下外套挂在Colin的板背上, 衬衫袖子出卷了起来  
“他对Francisco不感兴趣”Colin没精打采地说, 他又干了一杯, 酒精热辣的滑过他的喉咙, 这不重要了, 他今天受的刺激已经够多了. Eamon正用胳膊从背后搂住Jared的腰，在他屁股上磨来磨去，在他耳边说些什么, Jared笑着扭动着臀部  
Jonathan看了Colin一眼, 他们又点了一轮酒. Jonathan去洗手间时, Colin坐在那里背对着舞池喝啤酒, 他再也看不下去了.有人坐到Jonathan的座位上, 他抬起头, 那是一个英俊的金发男孩, 穿着件紧身衬衫  
“有人告诉过你，你看起来像个电影明星吗?”他向Colin靠过来, 对他露出了调情的微笑  
Colin傻笑了一下，想了想该怎么回答，这时有人扶着他的肩膀, Eamon靠得很近，喘着粗气. Colin能感觉到他身上散发出的热气“嗨,亲爱的”他伸手抓起Colin的啤酒, 看了看坐着的男孩“这是谁?”他酒喝干, 从桌上抓起Colin的香烟  
“哦，一个真正的好人，说我看起来像个电影明星”Colin笑着说  
Eamon把烟塞进嘴里, 发出一阵尖利的笑声, 男孩站了起来“对不起, 打扰了”他溜进人群消失了, 两人都笑了起来  
“我觉得被侮辱了”Colin把打火机递给他  
Eamon点燃了香烟, 把打火机还给了Colin, 他把烟吹出去，然后用下巴顶在Colin的肩膀上“哦，我的上帝，我要操他,我得在这儿站一会儿, 他的屁股顶着我的胯部，我有点兴奋”他哈哈大笑  
Colin笑了笑，喝了一口啤酒“他们去哪里了?”  
“去洗手间”他又笑了“也许我应该跟着去, 让他大吃一惊”  
“我觉得你喝得还不够醉”Colin把啤酒递给他“来吧，我再点一轮”  
其他人很快回来了, Jared坐在Colin和Eamon之间, Francisco在Colin的另一边, Jonathan在他旁边一直把手放在他身上.Colin点了一整瓶威士忌, 开始让Francisco和他一起喝酒.....这比看着他的哥哥绕着Jared转要好得多, Francisco很快就喝得酩酊大醉, 笑得前仰后合差点从凳子上摔下来. Colin喝得醉酗酗的, 眼前的一切变的温暖舒适, 一切都很明亮, 很和协.  
几个小时后，他们从酒吧出来, Eamon扶着Colin, Jonathan拖着Francisco走. Colin和Francisco在唱一首爱尔兰歌曲,Colin教他唱的, 他们唱的南腔北调  
Jared说“天啊，幸好我们不都是酒鬼, 总得有人把你们弄回酒店去”  
“我们酒店门口见”Jonathan说, 撑着Francisco“如果我迟到了, 那是因为我们不得不停下来呕吐”  
Colin坐在他们的车后座上, Jared和Eamon坐在他的前面, Colin想让自己昏过去, 装做眼前的一切没有发生. 这是Colin一生中最漫长的一段路, 他试着唱歌来分散自己的注意力, 盯着窗外的建筑物, 目光慢慢失去焦点, 不过这也没什么用, 他的眼睛不时看着前面的座位, Eamon在玩弄Jared的头发亲吻他的脖子, 在耳边低声说着他有多漂亮. 他清楚地听到了“吸你的分身”, Colin怒火中烧, 想要尖叫, Jared盯着路Colin看不见他的脸  
他们与Jonathan同时到达酒店, Jonathan搀着Francisco走了出来, 他兴奋地挥着手尖叫“你好，Colin!”  
Colin也挥了挥手, 尽管喝得醉醺醺的, 他还是笑不出来. Francisco用西班牙语大喊大叫, Eamon大笑起来, Jared满脸通红，把头发从脸上往后推.  
他们共用一部电梯上了楼, Francisco仍然摇摇晃晃地, 搭着Jonathan的肩膀掺杂英语和西班牙语自言自语, Jonathan摇了摇头微笑着. Jared安静的站电梯门边, Colin看着Eamon的手抚摸着Jared的臀部, 强烈的示意着他当晚的诉求, 电梯停了下来, 他们出了电梯, 是时候决定每个人要去哪里了  
“明天见”Colin轻松地做了决定, 他没有回头，跌跌撞撞地走向他的房间, 他试了好几次才把门打开, 但他做到了  
进了房门, 他连灯都懒得开, 站在床边来回踱步, 用手指梳理头发. 他想克制内心的冲动, 但酒精冲昏了他的头脑,怒火在他心中叫嚣, 他屈服了, 开始踢、扔他周围的所有东西, 把衣服和手提箱甩在地上, 梳妆台、桌子和床头柜上所有的东西都扔下为, 最后, 他摊到在床上, 颤抖着阻止自己去想Jared和Eamon在床上纠缠在一起的画面. 他昨天还睡在Jared的床上  
他不是你的男朋友, 他的头脑含糊不清的告诉他, 为这件事烦恼真他妈的愚蠢, 不要因为自卑情结而嫉妒你的哥哥的幸福  
他祈祷自己能昏倒, 也许明天他醒来的时候会发现, 这一切都是由威士忌引起的噩梦, 当有人敲门的时候, 他的意识模糊, 起初他以为自己是在做梦, 但敲门声又响了起来, “等一下”他嘟哝着  
他跌跌撞撞地走到门口, 打开门, 以为门外会是Jared, 他的心在懊恼, 该死的, 他为什么要砸东西, Jared肯定会笑死了  
门外不是Jared, 是Francisco  
“嘘”Francisco笑着站在门口, 把一根手指压在嘴唇上, 他手里拿着钥匙卡小声说“我能进来吗?”  
Colin盯着他看了一会儿, 然后让开空间让他进来, 如果他现在头脑清醒, 他也许不会这么做  
“哇!’’ Francisco咯咯地笑着, 在黑暗中跌跌撞撞地走“这里发生了什么事?”  
“酒店打扫的太糟糕了’’ Colin走到他跟前, 试图帮他保持平衡, 尽管是醉汉扶着醉汉“Jonathan在哪儿?”  
“睡觉”Francisco还在咯咯地笑, 他转向Colin用胳膊搂住他的脖子“他睡着了”  
“如果他醒来, 会想知道你在哪里”Colin能感觉到他脸上的气息, 他能感觉到的一切, 他摇摇晃晃的, 紧抓着Francisco的腰  
“没关系, 我很快就回去”他踉踉跄跄地走向Colin, 匆匆吻上他的嘴唇  
“哦，见鬼”Colin低声说“Francisco，Jonathan怎么了?”  
“告诉你了，他在睡觉”   
这并不是Colin的意思, 但奇怪的是，当Francisco把他拉到床前时，他发现自己竟然无法抗拒，甚至真的想这么做.他的心很痛, Francisco理解他, 这就是他那满是威士忌的大脑此刻所关心的  
他希望自己能有更多的感觉, 不再麻木, Francisco贴着他嘴唇的感觉很好........他似乎还记得. 他感觉到Francisco的手在他身上, 腿缠着他的腰, 这同样美妙. Francisco在他耳边呢喃, 仿佛内心的独白, 当一个人心情沉重得难以自持的时候就会这么做  
“自从我第一天见到你, 我就想和你上床”Francisco说, 他笨拙地脱去Colin的衬衫“我爱Jonathan，我爱他,但我想拥有你已经很久了”  
Colin亲吻着他的脖子、嘴和脸, 他也脱掉了Francisco的衬衫, 这一切都是进行的很好, 但Colin不能完全肯定他能继续下去“你明早会后悔的”Colin警告他  
“我知道, 所以操我，给我点遗憾”Francisco又亲了他一下, 在他耳边低声耳语, 开始用西班牙语说些声音非常动听的话, 他开始解Colin的裤子  
Colin觉得他听到什么声音, 但他那散乱的头脑里却来不及分辨, 当他解开Francisco的裤子时, 他感觉到一只手搭在他的肩膀上, Francisco的两只手都在Colin的内裤里, 抚摸着他那半硬的分身, 所以那不是他的手, 这一切像是一种延迟反应, Colin惊讶地叫了起来.  
他抬起头, 在灯光的映衬下, 惊讶的看着眼前的Jared的  
“你怎么进来的!”Colin从Francisco身边跳起来, Francisco坐了起来，惊讶地倒抽了一口气  
“你们这些他妈的喝醉了的混蛋把门开着!”Jared的声音听起来很恶毒“Francisco，起来，回到你的房间去, 在Jonathan发现你离开之前”  
Francisco只是坐在那儿, 失去了反应能力“现在! ”Jared厉声说   
Francisco站起来，找到了他的衬衫和钥匙卡，然后跌跌撞撞地向门口走去“再见, Colin”他轻声说着溜进了走廊  
“再见”Colin在他身后说, Jared关上了门, 过来打开床头灯, Colin在灯光下畏缩了一下  
“我哥哥结束的很快”Colin用手遮住眼睛。  
他毫无防备的被Jared的一拳打在脸上, Colin用胳膊挡住自己试图逃开“嘿!”  
“你这个蠢货! ”Jared愤怒的说, 他又狠狠地打了Colin几拳, 明天肯定会很痛“我没有和你哥哥睡觉!”  
Colin冒险抬起头, 不安地望了他一眼, 觉得自己几乎清醒了, Jared激动不已，咬牙切齿的瞪着他  
“你没有和他上床? 那今晚到底是怎么回事! 在酒吧还有车里!”  
“我只是想礼貌一点, 因为你觉得叫他滚开不合适!”  
“对他说不，不是我的责任!”Colin坐下来, 放下手臂“你没长嘴嘛，用它! 和他在那该死的舞池里蹦蹦跳跳的不是我!”  
“他是你哥哥，Colin! 我他妈能怎么办! 特别当你在晚餐时说他是你的宝贝兄弟, 你不会把任何人置于他之上!”  
“我不是你那该死的穿着闪亮铠甲的骑士!”Colin挣扎着从床上爬下来, 脑袋还天旋地转, 谢天谢地, 他的思绪开始集中“如果你以为我会像个痴情的傻瓜一样跑去救你，你他妈的最好三思而后行, 我不是那样的人, 我们也不是那种关系!”  
Jared瞪着他，喘着粗气, Colin想知道他那该死的香烟在哪儿, 尼古丁可能会让他的头脑清醒  
“哦，这是什么?”Jared指着地板, 他的声音听起来在哽咽了“Francisco又是怎么回事儿? 想报复我?”  
“他来找我的!”Colin摇摇晃晃地指着他“是他跑到我的门前!”  
“你肯定没把他赶走”  
“现在谁是那个嫉妒的混蛋? 我们还没结婚! ”他用嘲弄的语气说“你自己的话”  
“我们是没结婚，但至少我还没失去理智!”  
“哦, 对! ”Colin挥了挥手“你他妈的理智, 当我哥哥手在你身上摸来摸去时, 你怎么不叫他滚开!”  
Jared转身向门口走去   
“你不就是认为他是我, 做了一切你想让我做的事儿吗?”Colin在他身后喊道, Jared在门口停了下来，回头看着他“你认为他是我吗? 他会成为你的男朋友，牵着你的手，像你希望那样出现在公开场合? 你是这么想的吗? ”Colin的声音变得讽刺“你会大吃一惊的，因为他是我哥哥，他永远不会是我”  
Jared沉默了片刻，怒视着他, 虽然他的视线被一层薄雾笼罩，Colin还是能看到他眼睛里的火光, 似乎要喷出来了“我知道他不是你”Jared打开门“所以我才没有和他上床”  
门在他身后砰地关上了, Colin独自站在寂静中, 被他制造出的一片狼藉包围着,,,,,,,在他的房间里, 在他的生活里, 一切都混乱了

 

“天哪, 你看起来真像从地狱里爬出来的, Colin”  
Colin在Eamon对面坐了下来, 看着Eamon盘子里的食物导致Colin的胃开始翻腾, 他很想喝杯咖啡“我现在应该知道如何避免这种情况了?”Colin用手擦了擦眼睛, 然后了抹了抹他的头发, 他连头都懒得梳了  
“我很惊讶你这么早就起床了”Eamon打开着一张报纸, 开始喝茶“你昨晚完全垮了”  
“这是个保守的说法”当女服务员走过来的时候, Colin抬起头“请给我拿杯咖啡, 脱咖啡因的咖啡”他回头看了看Eamon“只要跟你一起出去, 最后总会变成这样”  
“就像过去一样”  
“是的，只是我们变老了”Colin开始翻自己的香烟, 然后意识到香烟在他房间的残骸里  
Eamon笑道“你的年龄取决于你的心境”  
“那么，我想我一夜之间就老了20岁了”  
Eamon从杯子里啜了一口茶, 然后沉思了一会儿，叹了口气，坐了下来“嗯,你猜怎么着? 看来今天的晚餐还是我要来买单了”  
Colin瘫倒在椅子上，低头看着桌子，手指在汤匙上滑来滑去“哦?”  
“是啊”Eamon听起来很郁闷“他说我们刚认识, 他不太了解我，不能和我上床, 事实上，我喜欢这样”  
Colin抬头看着他，皱着眉头“你什么?”  
“是啊”Eamon笑了，拿起报纸“这意味着他不随便, 他还有点道德”  
“耶稣啊，这都是些什么鬼?” “   
Eamon笑了起来, 向后靠在椅子上, 翻着报纸“我不否认我的性格, 还记得是谁教你一切的吗?’’ 他透过报纸对Colin眨了眨眼  
Colin觉得这段对话让他郁闷了, 虽然他很高兴听到Jared的说法得到证实, 但他不喜欢他哥哥眼中仍然闪烁着的雄心壮志  
Eamon说“你看, 我和男人在一起，你和女人在一起? 如果时间足够，我们可以操完整个人类”  
Colin无奈的笑了笑, 他的头很痛, 女招待端来了他的咖啡, 蒸汽缭绕在他的脸上, 那股气味让他恶心，让他忍住了“谢谢,”他咕哝着  
“不过，Jared, 已经足够让我暂停一下了”Eamon仔细看着报纸上的一段话“他值得等待，直到他准备好”  
Colin用手捂住杯子, 吸收它的温度, 他想说很多话, 但他的嘴太干了，胃疼得厉害 “你这是已经打算求婚了吗?”他想开玩笑, 但说出来自己都不觉得好笑  
“我也不是说我想和他安定下来”Eamon笑道“这一切都还为时过早”  
“那么昨天汽车里的那个混蛋是在干什么? 还有电梯里?”  
Eamon瞥了他一眼“我昨天那是想上床”他摇了摇头“经过一个晚上的思考.........我认为他值得等待”  
“天哪”Colin用手抹了把脸“你才在泰国待了两天，已经恋爱了”  
“这不算爱，这包括..........欲望”他咧嘴一笑, 合上了报纸  
“你真有创意”  
Eamon坐在面前, 会意地朝Colin微笑. Colin不能怪他，也不能恨他, Eamon一直是Eamon, Colin也一直像他一样, 以他不愿承认的方式在模仿他. 还有一个非常重要的事实, Eamon对他和Jared一无所知  
“我好久没被拒绝过了”Eamon变得急切又好色“我有点激动”  
“‘不容易到手’可能是一个有趣的游戏”Colin俯身吹过他的咖啡表面, 他轻声说“除非有人会受伤”  
“他有良知, 这更性感, 我几乎从来没有遇到过这样的人”  
“也许他只是正和某个人在一起”   
Colin话一出口就后悔了, 不光是为了他自己，也是因为他哥哥脸上的表情. Eamon的脸色瞬间变得苍白, 瞪大了眼  
“他没有, 对吧? Colin，你知道我永远不会..........”他坐回去盯着他“他没有伴, 对吧? 如果有你会告诉我的, 你不会看着我把自己变成个傻瓜吧?”  
Colin低下头, 拿起了他的咖啡杯“没有, 我不知道, 我对他的个人生活了解不多”  
Colin想踢自己, Eamon四处鬼混, 但他有自己奇怪的道德观, Colin知道他不会和那些有伴侣的人乱搞, 他从来没有, 这Colin没有完全效仿Eamon的一点. 他现在是在欺骗他的哥哥, 也在欺骗Jared  
“如果有的话，他应该会告诉我的”Eamon疑惑的说“如果我知道, 肯定不会去烦他”  
“我知道你会的”Colin啜了一口咖啡, 咖啡还冒着热气, 尽管小心翼翼, 他的舌尖还是被烫伤了“我觉得他没有”他皱着眉头, 用舌头舔着牙齿, 感觉迟钝了  
“我会问他的”Eamon果断地说“只是想确认一下，我再见到他的时候, 在我进行下一步之前”  
Colin坐了下来, 他想知道Jared会怎么说........可能什么都不会说, 这只会加深Colin的负罪感, Jared从来都不让他好过, 他不值得这样的忠诚  
“是的，这可能是个好主意”他们在那儿坐了一会儿，Colin喝着咖啡，Eamon吃完早餐, Colin的胃在翻腾, 他吃了几片阿斯匹林, 渐渐地感觉好了一些.  
当他们站起来准备离开时，Colin看见Francisco和Jonathan从餐厅门口进来，吓得僵住了. Francisco的眼睛下有黑眼圈, 这是Colin第一次看到他蓬头垢面. 很显然, Jonathan没发现Francisco出去过, 因为他的手放在了Francisco的后背上，显得很得意, 一点也不像要来找Colin的麻烦, 尽管如此, Colin还是小心翼翼地走到Eamon身边, 目不斜视.  
“嘿，伙计们”Eamon笑着说“你今天感觉怎么样?”  
“我很好”Jonathan说“不过他的情况很糟, 我去给他倒杯咖啡”  
Francisco的目光与Colin的目光对视了一下, 他看上去很紧张，他的脸异乎寻常地僵硬, 脸色也很苍白, 这可能是酒的副作用  
“对, 喝咖啡会让你好一点”Eamon拍了拍Francisco的肩膀“在你和Farrell出去喝酒之前，应该给你一些警告!”  
Jonathan看了Eamon一眼, 他们就进了餐厅. Colin和Eamon开始走出大厅, Colin屏住呼吸, 他有生之年从未感到过如此尴尬   
“我们等下碰头”Eamon说“我想我去给Jared找个小礼物, 你知道，为我昨晚的行为道歉”他笑了“希望能让事情变得更美好, 待会儿见”  
Colin看着他迈着轻快的步子穿过门厅向门口走去, Colin轻声说“我听说他喜欢陶器”  
Colin靠在电梯的墙上, 脑子里还没想清楚, 他整个晚上都醒着直到酒精逐渐消失, 他感到头痛恶心, 他躺在床上犹豫不定, 时而想去找Jared，时而想爬进某个黑暗的角落再也不出来. 痛苦不是他所习惯的那种感觉...这就是为什么他在成年后踢开生活中一切烦扰他的事物, 然后继续前进, 情感会使事情变得过于复杂  
当他走出电梯时, 看到Jared正从他的房间出来, 他穿着牛仔裤和t恤，头发扎成马尾辫. 他肩上挎着一个旅行袋, 两手各提着一个行李箱, 他把箱子放下, 转身关上房间的门  
“Jared? ”Colin小心翼翼地朝他走去  
当Colin走近他时, 看到他的样子是多么可怕. 他显然也没睡好, 眼睛下有黑眼圈, 面容憔悴, Colin觉得他的眼圈发红,Jared不愿直视他, 所以他看不清  
“你要去哪儿?”Colin低头看着箱子, Jared又把它们提起来。  
“我要往北走”他笔直地站着, 凝视着走廊  
“Oliver说再过两三天我们就过去”Colin尽量不让自己显得焦虑不安“你现在为什么要走?”  
“这里的拍摄已经结束了, 早过去准备总是好的”  
“也许我应该和你一起去”Colin轻声说  
Jared看着他，Colin发现他的眼睛确实是红的, 但他的眼神是冰冷的, 表情也是一样  
“不，我认为你不应该, 事实上这就是我离开的原因, 我们实话实说, 我需要离你远点”  
“Jared, 也许...............”   
“省省吧”他把旅行袋放在肩上“我受不了你了, 在你搞清楚你到底想要什么之前, 我是不会留下来的, 我想和你在一起要承受的超出了我的能接受的范畴”  
“我们这样怎么能工作!”Colin拼命地找理由, 任何能让他听进去的东西  
Jared哼了一声“我不知道你的怎么样, 但我是专业人士”他从口袋里掏出一样东西塞到Colin手里, 这是Colin贴在镜子上的照片, 上面还贴着粉色心形贴纸“你把它忘在我房间了”他又拿起他的手提箱, 向电梯走去  
“我该拿它怎么办!”Colin迅速跟上他  
“烧掉它”Jared说“把它连同你剩下的所有没用的感觉一起烧掉”  
Jared在电梯前停了下来, 放下手提箱按下按钮, Colin挡住了他的路, Jared把Colin推到一边“你只有当你要失去我的时候, 才会重视我!”  
“我重视你”Colin伸出手，照片还在手里“我关心你”他绝望地说  
电梯一定就在楼上, 因为来得很快, Jared抓起他的行李箱走了上去. Colin没有跟上, 他一直在和心底一种复杂的情绪作斗争, 一方面是为自己的行为感到羞愧, 另一方面是他不想把Jared逼得太紧. 他感觉如果他跟上, 他们可能会从电梯打到大厅, 然后Jared就会直接走了“Jared, 你能听我说一分钟吗? 求你?”  
Jared只是厌恶地看了他一眼, 然后当门合上时, 他转过脸去  
Colin在电梯外面站了很长一段时间, 浑身发抖, 拼命想在他那尖叫的脑袋里找到答案. 他低头看着手中的照片, 按下电梯按钮. 他在大厅里追上了Jared, 因为离奇的命运安排, Eamon回来了碰到了Jared, 他们站在门口聊天, Colin躺到杂志架后面, 听他们说些什么   
“如果是我昨晚做的事，我很抱歉...........”Eamon的声音听起来就像Colin一样绝望  
“我向你保证, 这与你无关”Jared的声音很镇定“很高兴见到你, 如果你和Colin一起去萨拉布里, 到我们到时候见,如果你不去, 就祝你回爱尔兰一路平安”  
Colin透过架子看到Jared走出大门, Eamon目瞪口呆地盯着他. Colin想追上去, 可Eamon就站在那儿, Jared从他的视线中消失了  
当Eamon走进大厅, 一副不知所措的样子, Colin从架子后面走了出来拦住了他“你怎么回来了?”  
“我忘带车钥匙了”他停了下来, 回头看了看门口“他离开了”  
“是的”Colin望着门口, 吞了口唾沫“他是的”  
“天哪, 肯定是我的错”Eamon垂头丧气“我昨晚做的过份了”  
“不，我不这么认为”  
Eamon叹了口气, 若有所思“也许我可以抽出几天时间和你一起过去, 我真的想向他道歉”  
Colin盯着门, 感到胃里有个空洞要把他吸进去, 他正在发抖着. 他很快就会再见到Jared, 没必要难过, 没必要像个傻瓜一样追上去, 等几天, 他就可以道歉了.........Jared可能需要一段时间才能平静下来  
“你拿着什么?”Eamon看着Colin手里的东西  
Colin低下头, 迅速地把照片折起来放进口袋“没什么”他眨了眨眼睛“什么也不是”  
Eamon皱起眉头，盯着他“Colin，你没事吧?”  
“我很好”Colin环视了一下大厅, 想看清眼前的情况, 他深深地吸了一口气“你为什么不去拿钥匙, 我带你出去逛逛?”  
Eamon仍然疑惑地看着他, 他朝门口瞥了一眼, 然后回过头来看着Colin，皱着眉头“来吧”Colin抓住他的肩膀说“我知道一些很棒的地方”

 

Colin凝视着曼谷闪烁的灯光, 湄南河在远处蜿蜒曲折, 倒映在月光下闪闪发光, 空气是暖暖的，微风习习，院子里回荡着人们的谈话声和远处低沉的音乐声, 他坐角落与天台的其余部分隔开了, 站在这里可以俯瞰下面的城市. 他靠在宽大的花岗岩栏杆上, 喝着啤酒, 无论从生理上还是心理上来说, 他都是孤独的  
Colin让自己这一整天忙个不停, 试图分散注意力, 可这并不奏效. 他们参观了两个市场，一个寺庙和一个博物馆, Eamon似乎和他一样心烦意乱, Colin觉得可笑, 讽刺的是他们这一次都在想着同一个人, 但他忘了怎么笑. 他想知道Jared今晚在哪儿，他是否真的会永远恨Colin. 过了一会儿, Eamon走到他身边也靠在栏杆上, 他的古龙水的味道在微风中飘荡.....感觉就像他们回到了十几岁的时候, 两个人都盯着河边，沉默了一会儿  
“我给公司打了个电话, 又给自己放了五天假”Eamon望着Colin, 朝他微微一笑“自己当老板就是好”  
Colin喝了一口啤酒, Eamon手里也有一瓶, 用他的手指在瓶口划圈, 标签上全是泰文, 他们看不懂, 又安静了几分钟，Eamon再次看了他一眼  
“你在想些什么”他打量了Colin好一会儿“我想我能猜到”  
Colin不安地看着他, 他甚至无法抑制心中的罪恶感“什么?”  
“你有事要告诉我”Eamon盯着他的眼睛, Colin知道, 当他那么严肃的时候, 他逃不掉“关于Jared”  
Colin咽了口唾沫, 又朝城市的灯光望去, 他一整天都是一个安静的废物, 他知道没有办法对Eamon隐瞒, 但他不知道从那里说起, 甚至如何去开口  
“告诉我”Eamon低头看着他的酒瓶“告诉我你对他了解多少”  
Colin又喝了口啤酒, 清了清喉咙, 他结结巴巴的说“他爱上某人了”  
“我他妈的知道”Eamon低声说着, 闭上了眼睛, 他的手紧握着瓶子“他妈的”   
Colin不知道接下来该说什么, 他的手在颤抖, 身体也在颤抖, 他的颤抖剧烈到肉眼可察, 他把酒瓶放在栏杆上, 搓着手，试图让自己冷静下来  
“该死的, Colin”Eamon重重地叹了口气, 仍然低着头“为什么我扑上去前, 你不告诉我? 你怎么能看着我这么做?”  
Colin觉得他终于要面对那个他害怕了那么久的时刻, 这和他担心的一样糟糕, 他的声音哽咽了, 灯光在他面前渐渐模糊“因为事情远比这更复杂”  
Eamon抬头看着Colin的脸，他站起来，皱着眉头“Colin”他轻轻地说, 伸手按住他的肩膀“我没有生你的气”  
“是我”Colin在失去勇气之前说了出来, 他感到脸颊上有一股温热的湿痕, 用颤抖的手迅速地把它擦掉了“他爱上的人是我”  
Eamon盯着他, 手僵住了, 眼睛里充满了困惑和担忧, 幸好这已经不是他哥哥第一次看见他哭了  
“哦”Eamon看了看旁边, 试图组织语句“哦........上帝”他看着Colin, 温柔地说“我知道这很难，他一定很伤心, 不过别自责了, Colin这不是你的错, 你不用为自己是直男而自责, 就像我不会为自己是同性恋而自责一样”  
“不”Colin用手捂住眼睛，但眼泪还是流了出来“我和他睡了两个月了”他哽咽着说  
Eamon沉默不语, Colin觉得自己很可怜，很脆弱, 他庆幸面前的人是Eamon, 自己不怕在他面前丢脸, 他放任自己哭了出来, 手仍然捂着眼睛，直到Eamon把它拉开，看着他  
“Colin”Eamon疑惑地看着他, Colin吸了一口气试图振作起来“你刚才是说你和他上床了吗? 他吗? 你是我认识的最直的直男”  
“可我不是”Colin低声说, 想把手缩回来遮住脸, 迫对需要安全感“我不是”Eamon放开了他的手, 他马上把手盖到眼睛上  
沉默了一会儿, Eamon深深地吸了一口气, 急切的说“哦,Colin, Colin!” 他把啤酒也放在栏杆上  
Eamon用双手抱住Colin的头, 让他看着他. Eamon的眼睛闪着光但情绪很平静“哦,我的上帝”他把Colin抱在怀里, 让Colin的脸埋在肩膀上“Colin.........”他似乎忍不住叫Colin的名字, 抚摸他的头发  
Colin知道世界上只有Eamon无论如何都会理解他, 所以他才有勇气告诉哥哥, Colin现在像婴儿一样在他的肩膀上抽泣着, 把所有的防备都放了下来. Eamon抱着他，抚摸他，低声叫着他的名字, 虽然声音听起来仍然很震惊. Colin祈祷院子里没有人听见他在哭, 因为他停不下来   
过了一会儿, Colin向后靠了靠, 眼泪还在流，但不是真的哭泣了, 只是觉得麻木和空虚. Eamon也流下了眼泪“你为什么不告诉我?”他看着Colin的眼睛，轻声说, Eamon的内心充满了内疚“我决不会碰他的，Colin，决不会, 我永远不会拿你的任何东西, 终我的一生都不会”  
Colin摇了摇头“不”他擦了擦眼睛“我知道你不会的, 不仅仅是因为你, 这一切并不简单”  
“这就是他离开的原因”Eamon再次抱着Colin的头“因为我”  
“不, 那完全是因为我”Colin颤栗地叹了口气“我对他很坏, 让他像生活在地狱, 从一开始我就不停的说些大男子主义的废话, 那是他离开的原因”  
Eamon用袖子擦着脸颊上的泪痕, 他看着, 眼睛里还有水光“这就是你, 不是吗?”他笑了起来  
“是的, 非常遗憾”Colin望着外面的城市, 下唇颤抖, 感觉又要开始抽泣“我该怎么办?”他尖叫着“ Hephaistion死后亚历山大只坚持了几个月, 没有他我一天也坚持不了”他不知道这些话是从何而来, 就这么从他嘴里冒了出来  
“你打算怎么办?”Eamon笑得更厉害了“我告诉你我们要做什么, 我们去北边”  
Colin回头看着他, 他哼了一声用手擦着鼻子“什么?”  
“我们要去萨拉布里”Eamon把手按在Colin的肩膀上, 果断地看着他“你会找到他，告诉他你爱他”  
“我”Colin眨了眨眼睛, 咽下了喉咙里那咸咸的液体“我不知道这是不是一个好主意, 谁说我爱他?”  
“哦，上帝”Eamon转了转眼睛, 用力拍了拍Colin的脸颊“没有我的Hephaistion，我一天也活不下去”他嘲笑道“你他妈的饶了我吧, 收拾你的东西，我们走”  
“Eamon!”  
“你他妈的还欠我一长串解释”Eamon后退了几步, 抓起啤酒“你可以边走边说”  
Eamon朝院子走去, 招呼Colin跟上他“来吧, 别让我踢你屁股”  
Colin拿起啤酒, 喝了一大口, 擦了擦眼睛, 他跟着Eamon, 吓得要死“我们不应该先想想嘛?”  
“你想得太多了, 是行动的时候了”

 

浪漫的姿态  
“我真不敢相信你从没告诉过我你喜欢男人”  
他们驱车在黑暗中从曼谷开住萨拉布里, 蜿蜒穿过宽阔平坦的土地, 在远处黑暗的地平线上, Colin能依稀辨认出在辽阔而清澈的天空下星星点点的群山的模糊轮廓. 风吹进窗户时, 泥土和树木的气息扑面而来, 凉爽潮湿, Colin更喜欢自然风, 尤其是在这样一个空气如此清新的国家  
“我不喜欢男人”Colin瘫坐在座位上, 双脚搭在仪表盘上“我喜欢这个男人, 我爱女人, 所以我不是同性恋!”  
Eamon瞥了他一眼，仪表盘上蓝绿色的光照亮了他的脸“我们今晚要开100公里的路, 为了让你和你已经做爱两个月的男人谈谈, 这不是同性恋吗?”  
Colin用手捋着被风吹乱的头发“我不在乎你是不是专家, 为什么每个人都需要一个标签? ”  
“这有助于识别他们”  
“这也是毁灭性的”Colin朝他看了一眼“我这辈子都被贴上标签, 人们说我是坏小子, 花心大萝卜, 小混混, 但没有人是这么简单的. 你是同性恋, 但同性恋不能代表你, 你还是一个舞者，一个老师，一个兄弟，一个儿子，一个朋友!所有这些组成了你, 为什么只能用一种身份去定义一个人? ”他很紧张, 当他紧张时比Eamon更能说  
“社会对已经命名的东西比较适应”Eamon打了个哈欠, 用手按着方向盘, 背靠着座椅“你必须有自己的定义”  
“好吧, 这是社会的问题, 把一个整洁的标签贴在所有制造混乱的东西上”Colin用手撑着头, 凝视着窗外“把我变成了一个废物”  
“是的, 让我们谴责社会吧, 我想你十岁的时候从楼梯上摔下来跟你是一个废人有关”Eamon哼了一声“你脑袋里流出来的血液把你的脑子一起带走了”  
Colin瞪了他一眼, 尽管黑暗中可能无法察觉, Eamon看了他一眼笑了“我开玩笑的, Colin, 放轻松，好吗?”  
“我不能放松”Colin回头看着窗外“我他妈的是个废物, 我不敢相信你让我这么做”  
“你怕什么, Colin?”Eamon压低了声音“觉得这可能行不通?”  
“为什么我要害怕呢?”  
“因为你得做点什么了”  
引擎的轰鸣声回荡寂静里, 他们脚下的道路在隆隆地驶过, 窗外一片漆黑, 像漂浮在空中  
“你什么时候发现你喜欢男人的?”Eamon又开口问道  
“两个月前轮到”Colin打哈欠伸懒腰了, 在他们到达之前, 他本应该想出一些话对Jared说, 但他无法思考, 因为焦虑, 好像他的某些部分期待Eamon会把车掉头回去  
“对了, 相信我，Colin，这不是一天就能发生的事, 不管他有多漂亮, 在很久以前就有它的种子”  
“我他妈的不知道”Colin用手揉了揉眼睛, 仍然很刺痛, 他简直不敢相信自己竟然哭成那样, 尽管他的头已经清清楚楚..........现在他感到了一种内心的空虚, 他的大脑和心一样安静, 至少现在是这样  
“说吧, 你肯定知道”Eamon说   
Colin没有告诉Eamon他在学校做的实验, 也没有告诉Eamon他那些和男人在床上鬼混的意外, 这些事情都是极为偶然的, 至少在Colin看来几乎不存在, 他不知道Eamon是否能猜出来  
“也许Jared真的是一个乔装打扮的女人”Colin说  
“长了个这么翘的屁股?””Eamon嘲笑“不，我不这么认为”他停了一会儿, 瞥了Colin一眼“我应该注意我说的话,对你这样说是不对的”  
“我会把它列在你对我说过的错话的清单上”Colin又揉了揉眼睛“你曾经告诉我, 如果我告诉爸爸你在偷他的威士忌, 你就会把我的脑袋切下来放进冰箱里”  
Eamon窃笑起来“你知道, 我以前觉得这很说很好玩, 当人们在冰箱里拿东西的时, 发现你的头正在冰箱里”  
“我应该在你的标签上加上连环杀手吗?”  
他们在午夜过后抵达萨拉布里省, 还需要20分钟就能到穆莱克, 主要演员在Phu Kae拍摄期间会住在这个度假村里,Colin问Oliver要到了地址. 度假村坐落于一处郁郁葱葱的地方, 到处都是树, 在一条长长的路上, 两边有许多的小木屋, 他们在度假村入口被一名保安拦住了  
“我们没有通行证”Eamon探出窗外, 那个保安会说英语, 但口音很重“我们在找一位住在这里的朋友, 你能把我们带到前台吗?  
“办公室早上才有人”保安告诉他们“如果你没有通行证, 就不能进入度假村”  
Colin感到既失望又宽慰“我们今晚得住酒店, 明天早上再回来”Colin说“我们走吧”  
“我们不能进去看看能不能找到他吗?”Eamon还在和保安争论  
“先生，你可以明天早上回来”卫兵坚决地说“晚上10点以后没有通行证不得入内”   
车开回主路上， Colin看了看Eamon脸上的表情“我们不能偷偷溜进去”Colin说  
“这里没有门，也没有墙，这又不是破门而入!”  
Eamon把车停在路边，他们下车穿过黑暗的树林往回走  
“我向上帝发誓，如果我们被捕，Oliver会杀了我的”Colin低声说, 他很紧张, 原因有很多最重要的是, 他在夜里这个时候已经他妈的筋疲力尽了, 前一天晚上也没怎么睡过觉， 眼前的一切开始变的不真实， 他的头很沉，眼前都花了  
“冷静点”Eamon告诉他，他们已经进了度假村内部， 透过树林可以看到很多小木屋“没人知道我们在这里”  
“这可不像我们小时候溜进去看足球赛!”Colin嘘他“如果我们被抓住，可能会被驱逐出境!”  
“天啊，等我们能找到Jared，我去问问他你的胆子都去那儿了”  
度假村周围其实有一道栅栏，不过很矮一跳就过去了，与其说是一种安全措施不如说是一种姿态， 当他们进入度假村内部， Colin环顾四周， 周围的一切都很安静， 道旁的灯光映在游泳池的水面上，他想知道Jared是否真的某一间屋子里。Oliver告诉过他们Baan Suan Sai Pan是高档的私人度假村，看起来确实如此，很适合这群演员入住， 需要他大半夜偷偷的溜了进来, 虽然现在的情形很尴尬, Colin依然认为自己也很高档，很有品位  
“我们怎么才能找到他呢?””Colin低声说, Eamon站在一条狭窄的柏油小路张望, 这条小路沿着树林边缘蜿蜒而下, 两边都是小木屋, 周围一个人都没有人  
“你知道他的车是什么样的吗?”  
“我认识”  
他们开始沿路小路搜寻, 在木屋之间之间飞奔, 不时能听到屋子里有人讲话, 不过到目前不止, 没人察觉过他们. Colin每到一间小屋就会停下来看看停在屋外的汽车, 左看右看, 但没有一辆是Jared的. 其中有一次, 他们看到前面的灯光闪过, 就冲到一间小屋后面躲了起来, 那是一辆安全巡逻车, Colin开始变得非常紧张   
“我们会被抓住的, 我们最好快离开这”他低声对Eamon说“我们去找个酒店, 明天早上再回来, 真的, 这是最好的办法了”  
Eamon嘲笑他, 巡逻车消失在道路的尽头“这就是爱情，Colin, 在凌晨一点做疯狂的, 甚至犯法的缺心眼儿的事”  
“我还以为这是是来寻找幸福之类的东西呢”Colin在小屋的一边打量着四周, 他们蹲在一丛灌木旁, Eamon站了起来,透过他们前方的窗户往里看“停! ”Colin急促的说  
“听着”Eamon又蹲了下来, 碰了碰他的胳膊, 靠向他低声耳语“每个人都会在生命中的某个时刻为某些人做点什么傻事儿, 这很浪漫, 让他知道你在乎”  
Colin翻了翻眼睛, 看了看眼前的小屋, 一切又恢复了平静  
“我二十三岁那会儿，你还记得Ricky O'Falley吗?”  
Colin皱起了眉头, 这个名字听起来很耳熟, 他想了想, 捂住额头, 不可置信的看着Eamon“你是说那个我们常去的妈妈的教堂里的小伙子? 唱诗班里的那个?”  
”他可不小”Eamon傻笑“上帝, 该干的都会干了?”  
Colin的嘴张大了  
”不管怎么说, 反正我时候疯了, 带他出去过几次, 他的家人都不知道发生了什么. 我完全被他迷住了, 然后他决定他不愿意喜欢男人, 那太麻烦了”  
Colin还在想Eamon和他母亲教堂里的一名成员上过床这件事  
“所以有一天晚上”Eamon伸出双手, 显示要说出高潮情节了“我扒着排水管想爬到他房间, 和他激情做爱, 就像罗密欧和朱丽叶, 说服他”  
“他多大了?”Colin忘了压低声音“他比我们小几岁, 是不是?”  
“当时他19岁, 正准备上大学, 我不能还没让他知道我永恒的爱就放他走”Eamon哼了一声, 仿佛这是理所当然的事,仿佛在这种情况下, 任何人都要上排水管跳窗闯进情人的卧室  
“然后发生了什么事? ”Colin仍然目瞪口呆“你成功了嘛?”  
Eamon叹了口气“我跳下来了, 摔伤了脚踝, 那该死的管子断了, 我赶在他的父母抓住我逃跑了”   
“你的脚踝! ”Colin的声音又提起来了“你说你从台阶上摔下来的!”  
“那也是其中一部分”Eamon实事求是地说“我摔到门口台阶的上了, 就在排水管下面, 从两层楼高摔下来疼得要命”  
“哦，我的天哪”Colin环顾小屋“就到这儿吧, 我们要离开这里”  
“这个故事给我们上了一课，Colin”他碰了碰Colin的肩膀, 让他看眼前的小屋  
“对”Colin小声回答他“不要在半夜爬他妈的排水管, 否则你会摔断脚踝的!”他站起来, 沿小屋侧面溜了出去  
Eamon跟在他后面, Colin开始往篱笆那边走. 在黑暗中有那么多的小屋让他感到困惑, 所有的屋子看起来都差不多, 他很快就迷失了方向, 他不知道他们是从哪条路来的, Eamon紧跟在后面，试图说服他不要放弃. 当他们绕过一间小木屋时，Colin突然停了下来，眼睛盯着停在前面的那辆车  
“怎么了?”Eamon低声说“那是他的车吗?”  
Colin眯起眼睛打量着, 他的心因紧张的怦怦直跳“我不知道”他低声说  
这间小木屋有一个阳光, 门廊的灯灭了, 所有窗户都拉上了窗帘. 小屋的四周开满了花, 夜晚的空气充满了香气, 他们蹑手蹑脚地向汽车走去, Colin透过驾驶座侧的窗户往里看, Jared的太阳镜躺在椅子上  
“是他的车”Colin转过身来, 望着那间小屋, 他的心跳到了喉咙里, 一种突如其来的恐惧感攫住了他  
“好吧”Eamon从背后抓住他的肩膀“你知道你要说什么吗?”  
“不! ”Colin的声音显得有些惊慌失措  
“你还没想好吗?”  
“不! 我正忙着闯进了一个度假村! ”他试着放慢呼吸思考“那么.......你认为我应该走到门口去敲门吗?”  
Eamon把手放在他的肩膀上, 他捏了捏“见鬼, 得了吧”  
他领着Colin绕过小屋的后面, Colin的脑子转得飞快, 直到看见Eamon在试着拉窗户, 他才明白他在干什么  
“我他妈的才不从窗户爬进去呢!”Colin愤怒地对他耳语  
“这他妈太浪漫了!”Eamon停在一扇打开的窗子前, Jared总是喜欢开窗睡觉, Eamon欣喜地指着它, Colin转身想跑, Eamon抓住了他, 扯着他的胳膊, Colin挣扎着尽量不引起骚动  
“放开我!”他咆哮道  
“回到窗户那儿去!”Eamon把他拖了回来“爬进他的窗户, 走到他的床前用亲吻唤醒他, 告诉他你对他的感觉, 你他妈的为自己是个混蛋感到抱歉, 他会心软的, 相信我”  
Colin根本不相信他的鬼话, 但Eamon固执的站在大开的窗户下面, Colin不敢和他争论怕Jared听到  
“来吧”Eamon低声说“这不是你第一次从窗户爬进来”  
Colin他妈的吓坏了...不仅仅是因为他要破窗而入, 更多的是因为他要面对Jared.........但他无法抗拒Eamon的说服力. Eamon把窗户打开, Colin屏住呼吸, 挣扎着跳了进去, 推开窗帘, 希望没什么东西挡住他的去路. 他轻轻地跌倒在窗前的地板上, 谢天谢地他为了这部电影, 做了很多训练, 现在身手相当敏捷, 他站起来在黑暗中四下张望, 发现自己在卧室里  
伴着窗外微弱的光线, 他只能看到一个大概的轮廓, 房间很大, 左边有一张相当大的床, 上面有一个模糊的人形. Colin心里冒起一种强烈的恐惧, 万一自己找错地方了, 床上是一个老妇人, 让他吓出心脏病可怎么办?  
Colin向窗外望去, Eamon急切地竖起大拇指, 他又看了看床. Colin朝着床的方向走过去, 闻到了Jared的味道, 这让他有一丝安心. Colin在床边站了一会儿, 低头凝视着床上黑色的身影, 背对着Colin, 一只胳膊搭在毯子上, 头发披散在浅色的枕套上. Colin回头看了看窗子, 心想也许Eamon的想法是对的. 他没想到当看到Jared时, 心情会如此波澜起伏  
他花了片刻镇定下情绪, 放慢了心跳, 开始想要说些什么. 听着Jared轻柔的呼吸, 他的心又开始抽痛, 就像他早些时候在曼谷的天台上的感觉. 他深吸了一口气, 靠过去把手放在Jared的肩膀上  
对方马上就有了反应, 让Colin完全出乎意料的事情发生了, 有什么东西狠狠地砸在Colin的脸上, 打到他的鼻梁上, 他眼前马上就黑了, 他向后一倒，惊呆了, 痛的就像一把刀插在了他的脸上  
“他妈的! ”他尖叫着, 跪倒在地, 捂着脸, 血流到了他的手上“见他妈鬼了的!”  
床上传来一连窜的动静, 一盏灯亮了, Colin痛苦的到在地上  
“该死!”Jared尖叫“Colin! 你他妈的这个白痴!”   
Colin听见Eamon的声音从他身后传来, 然后Jared又大叫起来. 透过Colin模糊的视线, 他看到了凶器躺在床边的地板上,那是送餐服务用的那种金属托盘, 在灯光下闪闪发光. 这个度假村还有送餐服务? 他不知怎么地想起这个  
“见了他妈的鬼! 你他妈的像个神经病一样半夜从我窗户里爬进来干嘛! ”Jared还在高声叫喊, 他俯身拉开Colin的双手“Oliver会杀了我的!”Jared狂躁, 脸色铁青，满头乱发  
Eamon肯定也从窗户跳进来了, 因为他也在房间里, 扶着Colin的肩膀, 想看看他的脸, Colin感到非常难受  
“我他妈的要杀了你, Eamon”

 

修补关系  
吃了几片止痛片, Colin脸上的巨痛大大减轻了, 不过止痛药的负作用加上缺乏睡眠和过去几个小时的兴奋, 让他不仅意识模糊, 而且站都站不住了. 当护士把Colin搀出急诊室时, Eamon和Jared站了起来. Eamon吓了一跳, Colin想他的样子可能跟他的感觉一样糟糕, Jared脸色铁青, 双臂抱在胸前, 望着Colin, 好像有要说  
护士把Colin交给他哥哥, Eamon扶着他的胳膊帮他站稳  
“这是断了吗?”Eamon看着Colin鼻梁上的绷带  
“他们不知道”Colin的声音很沉, 他的鼻子现在被纱布包裹着, 嘴唇也肿了起来, 话很难讲清楚“他们说在接下来的几天会更加肿, 只有消了肿才能确定”他呻吟着, 手揉了揉额头“我两天后要回来复诊”  
Jared咬紧牙, 放下手臂, 用尽量心平气和的声音说“我明天早上给Oliver打电话, 告诉他发生了什么事, 我们最好尽快编个该死的故事忽悠他”  
“我告诉医生我跟人打架了”Colin晃晃悠悠地说, 眼前忽明忽暗“上帝他又揉了揉额头”  
“好吧, 当你清理我汽车前座的血迹时有足够的时间来编个故事, 这样我就不用支付赔偿金了”Jared说, 尽管他打了人, 好像也没什么怜悯  
“我们先把把他安置好”Eamon严厉地说, 瞪了Jared一眼, Jared扬起眉毛“我们去找一家酒店”  
“哦, 我几个小时之前不就是这么说的嘛?”Colin说, 然后畏缩了, 自说自话也挽救也不了他的面子  
“反正也没有你什么事儿, Eamon”Jared说。“你也不是那个要丢了工作的人”  
“我现在更关心我弟弟的健康! 别表现得那么讨人嫌”  
如果Colin精力足够的话, 他会觉得Jared脸上的震惊会很有趣“你说我讨人嫌?”  
“不，我说你现在的表现讨人嫌”  
“伙计”Colin呻吟着  
“我们先把他送到酒店去吧”Eamon又把注意力转向Colin  
“我要用我的车载他”Jared厉声说“你可以在我们前面带路, 去找个酒店”  
“为什么不是我带他去, 你就回你的度假村去?”Eamon怒视着Jared  
“因为”Jared对Eamon讪笑了一下“你们两个搞出这么多麻烦, 我肯定要被赶出度假村了, 我们编出的故事最好要考虑到这一点, 当然Oliver可能更喜欢听真话, 整个拍摄期间他都会禁止你再出现, Eamon”   
Colin听了这话, 呻吟的更大声了, Eamon拍拍他的肩膀“没关系，Colin, 我们会带你去休息”  
“上帝，我现在非常恨你们两个”Colin说  
“哎呀，我怎么和你感觉一样呢”Jared瞪了他们俩一眼, 然后转身朝门口走去  
是Jared开车把Colin送到医院的, 因为他的车就在旁边, Jared把Eamon丢到他们停车的地方, 没让Colin下车, Colin当时以为他快死了. 他们离开的时候, 度假屋里到处都是血迹, 保安可能以为是发生了谋杀案, 估计已经联系了警察, k只要一查就知道是Jared住在里边, Colin觉得用不了到天亮Oliver就会给他们打电话了.  
车子穿过黎明前宁静的萨拉布里大街, Colin的头靠在椅背上, 血不时地往他的喉咙里流, 导致他咳嗽个不停, 这真是痛苦极了, 他摸着口袋里的那瓶止痛药, 想着如果把整瓶都吞了他能不能好受点  
“Jared”Colin闷闷地说  
Jared瞥了他一眼, 他的双手死死的抓着方向盘, 嘴唇绷得紧紧的, Eamon的车在他们前面  
“你不会吐吧? 我的麻烦够多了”  
“不”Colin闭上眼睛, 不去想脸上的剧烈疼痛, 他觉得整张脸都肿了起来, 说话的时候都感觉不到嘴在动“我很抱歉,我应该告诉你我为什么要这么做, 看, 我...........”  
“我知道”Jared打断了他的话“我已经知道了, Eamon在候诊室里的把一切都告诉我了”  
“哦”沉默了片段, Colin又说了一遍, 想让自己保持清醒“Jared, 我.......”  
“闭嘴”Jared说“在我们到酒店前保持安静, 无论如何, 你现在都这样了什么都不需要说了”  
Eamon在一条主路上随便找了个酒店, 肯定不是丽兹卡尔顿, 但Colin顾不上了, 他只想要一张床. 他们把车停下, Eamon走到Jared旁边, Jared放下窗户  
“我去开三个房间?”他不安地望着对面的Colin  
“不”Jared的声音冷冷的“他需要有人陪他, 开两个房间”   
Eamon走到前台去办手续, Colin深深地叹了一口气，鼻子完全被堵住了，感觉很怪  
“我配不上你的善意”他希望他能说得更清楚些  
Jared讽刺看着他“你今晚也得什么好, 不是吗?”  
Colin疲倦地看着他，但勉强挤出一丝微笑“是我不好”  
“现在的情形有点难以置信，不是吗?”  
他们在走廊里又发生了一次短暂的争吵, Jared正扶着Colin“我和他住一起照顾他”Jared说“你惹的麻烦够多了”  
“他是我哥哥! ”Eamon很好斗“我想你今晚已经做得够多了!”  
“伙计”Colin皱起眉头“我只想要一张床”  
Jared看着Colin, Jared的眼睛在他的前面是模糊的, 晃动的一片蓝色斑点“我们让Colin来决定”他简洁地说, Colin觉得他回到了两天之前的那张餐桌子“你想跟我还是Eamon住一个房间?”  
Colin不知道怎么回答, 他小心翼翼地看着Eamon, Eamon站在Jared后面, 用手指着Jared示意Colin  
“你”Colin说, 闭上眼睛试着不去想疼痛“我需要”这是他发自内心的选择, 不管有没有Eamon的示意, 这都是正确的选择  
“那好吧”Eamon说“早上起床就给我的房间打电话”  
等Jared把Colin从他那血淋淋的衣服里扒出来, 把他放到床上, 第一缕晨光已经照亮了窗外的天空.  
“Jared，我很抱歉”Colin虚弱地说, Jared在他身后堆了几个枕头, 让他躺在上面, 好把头抬起来  
“明天早上再说”他的声音仍然很紧, 但柔和了许多  
“现在就是早晨了”Colin朝窗户瞥了一眼  
Jared叹了口气在床边坐下, Colin注视着他, 尽管他的视线还是很模糊, 脑子也不是很清楚, 但Colin意识到他真的，真的很高兴看到他坐在那里  
“你为什么这样做?”Jared听起来有些恼火, 也真的很好奇“你为什么半夜从我的窗户里爬进来?”   
“Eamon说这很浪漫”Colin觉得躺下来感觉好些了, 被子很暖和, 他昏昏欲睡  
“你觉得会很浪漫吗? 我是说, 你打算进去做什么?”  
“告诉你我很抱歉”他咕哝着  
“你可以打电话告诉我你很抱歉”  
“我想抱抱你”他低声说, 开始胡思乱想, 他甚至不确定自己是否真的说了, 他唯一记得就是柔软的嘴唇掠过他的额头, Jared在他头顶上低语  
“等下我要回去拿我的东西, 和酒店交涉, 睡吧........我会陪你一会儿”  
Colin迷迷糊糊地睡着了, 他感觉到Jared的手在脸颊上, 但那可能只是一个梦, 黑暗袭来, 痛苦消失了

 

Colin睁开眼睛时, 天色很亮, 估计已经到了下午. 他的脸还是很僵硬, 嘴唇肿胀, 眼睛似乎睁不开, 他本能地想把鼻子里的阻塞物喷出来, 但显然没有用. 他仰面躺着, 喉咙像里塞满血块, 他咳嗽起来, 痛的厉害.  
“吐出来”Jared出现在他的头顶上, 穿着睡袍, 头发湿湿的披在肩上, 一手端着一杯水, 另外一只手拿着一团纸巾.他把杯子放在床头柜上, 扶着Colin坐起来, Colin的头晕眩疼痛, 又开始咳嗽起来. Jared把纸巾放在他嘴边, 他咳出来痰里含着血块, Jared扔掉纸巾, 喂他喝水  
“天哪”Colin的声音依旧沙哑, 但清晰了许多“现在几点了”  
“下午1点”Jared把杯子放回床头柜上, Colin扫视了一下房间, 他的视力比前一天晚上清楚了些  
Jared的行李箱放在靠窗的椅子上, 房间里的另一张床已经有人睡过了, Colin的药放在床头柜上.....Colin依稀记得Jared喂他吃过一次药, 他现在还想再吃  
“你不必做我的保姆”Colin说  
“别告诉我需不需要干什么”Jared走进浴室  
“度假村那边怎么样了?”Colin看着Jared的行李箱, 他不能大声说话希望Jared能听见“Oliver打电话没有?”  
Jared从浴室里走出来, 把湿漉漉的头发从肩上扎起来“今天早上我回去的时候, 发现有人通知了前台, 保安来的时候我们已经走了, 他们没进去”他哼了一声“感谢上帝, 地上到处都是血, 我告诉他们发生了争执, 我赔偿了损失, 跟他们说我马上离开”他走到梳妆台上, 拿起一张纸挥动着, 看起来像是一张支票“你哥哥要把钱给我”  
他走到来, 站在Colin床边，低头看着支票“不过”他看了看Colin, 然后开始撕支票“我不会兑现的, 他是好意, 需要举动有些愚蠢”   
Colin默默地看着他, Jared把支票撕碎, 扔进旁边的垃圾筒里  
“Oliver怎么样?”Colin问道  
“今天早上我给他打了电话”Jared抱着双臂“我告诉他你和我打架了，你的情况很糟”  
Colin尽可能的睁大双眼“你不必把自己牵扯上”  
“为什么不呢? 我确实做了”  
“他生气吗? ”Colin摸了摸脸上的绷带“天哪, 我觉得我一时半会儿没法拍了”  
“他心情当然好不到那儿去, 他说他想先见你，然后再做决定”  
“上帝”Colin呻吟着  
“你想吃点什么吗? Eamon说他会弄点吃的来”  
“是的”Colin推开毯子“等我去完洗手间, 想要吃一些止痛药”  
他站起来摇摇晃晃地走向浴室, 他失去了平衡感, 站在浴室里, 他惊恐地盯着镜子里的自己. 鼻子缠着绷带下边, 完全看不见, 眼睛下面是深紫色的於青, 脸和嘴唇都肿了起来. 他以前也打过架, 不过惨成这样是第一次  
Jared等他爬回床上去, 喂他吃了两颗止痛药“今天要把纱布取出来”Colin轻轻地摸了摸他的鼻子“他们说要取出来看还流不流血, 如果有, 我就得回医院去”  
“那会痛得要命”Jared把他安顿好, 给他盖好被子  
“我知道”Colin叹了口气“所以再让它放一段时间吧”  
Jared在床边坐了下来, 盯着房间的一角, 他们安静了几分钟  
“你的车里很乱吗?”Colin终于问道“昨晚夜里我顾不上了, 而且我什么也看不见”  
“Eamon清理过了, 这花了他一段时间, 我觉得他付出了代价, 我决定原谅他了”Jared说  
“是吗?”Colin轻声说“那我呢? 我需要做什么才能得到你的原谅?”  
Jared发出刺耳的笑声“我想, 我对你的报复已经足够了, 至少差不多了, 也许过几天我再给你来上一拳, 我们就扯平了”  
Colin想笑, 但那会引发疼痛, 他缩了缩把头靠在枕头上，朝窗外望去  
“你昨晚为什么来萨拉布里?”Jared语气里没有责备，他的声音很柔和“你为什么把我们的事告诉Eamon?”  
Colin转过头来，凝视着他“我思念你”  
“这解释了你为什么来Saraburi, 为什么告诉Eamon?”   
Colin没有立即回答, 他默不作声, 他的思略比几个星期以来更有条理, 一场压到性的肉体疼痛带来的不只是眼泪, 还净化了他的思绪  
“我相信他”Colin知道现在最好的办法就是诚实“我需要和人倾诉, 我快要崩溃了”  
“为什么会崩溃?”Jared耸了耸肩“因为你在和一个男人鬼混? 因为这会让你感到内疚，不那么像个男人?”  
“不”Colin回答很快“不是因为那些, 不再是了”  
Jared抬头看着他, 他们的目光锁定在一起, 过了很长一段时间他又低下了头“那么为什么呢?”  
Colin叹了口气“Jared, 当这部电影拍完之后, 谁知道我们会做什么，会去哪里, 还能不能再见面. 这就是我们的职业, 我们的生活, 这就是现实. 人们会走进你的生活, 待上几个月, 然后就消失了, 这就是当演员, 但你说得对.......”他咽了口唾沫, 喉咙仍然很痛“我需要还拥有的时候享受这一切”  
Jared抬头看着他, 他的头发开始变干了, 在脸周围形成了厚厚的波浪. 他打量了Colin一会儿“你这么说是因为你昨天到现在镇定剂吃的太多了?”  
“不”Colin靠在枕头上摇摇头“我想让你明白一些事情”他又严肃起来“我不会带你去公园散步, 拖着手坐在长椅上, 或者一起合影”  
“我从来没有向你要过那些东西”Jared温柔而坚定地说“我跟你说过多少次我不想那样?”  
“我知道, 但我不想让你认为我是个自私的混蛋。我不是Eamon, 我不能在全世界面前炫耀这一切, 不管怎样, 我很抱歉, 但这就是我, 你可以接受, 也可以离开”  
Jared摇了摇头, 好像他听腻了这些陈词烂调“Colin, 我不需要这些”   
“那你想要什么?”Colin握住自己的双手“你总是告诉我你不要什么, 但你从来不告诉我你想要什么”  
Jared微微一笑“我要这个”他轻声说“我想要你真诚的和我一起, 我想要的是当关起门只有我们两个人的时候, 你只是真实的自己, 而不是那个大明星Colin Farrell和全能坏小子, 反正我也不在乎那个人”  
“我想这我可以做的到”  
“时间会证明一切”Jared伸出手, 盖住Colin的手  
“这是否意味着我被原谅了?”Colin把手转过来, 十指交缠“这意味着我们和好了吗?”  
Jared又笑了, 眼睫毛扑闪着“这意味着我会考虑这件事”  
“这是一个开始”  
“不过现在，你最好多休息一下”他捏了捏Colin的手“当我们等下要把纱布取出来”  
“你到底用什么打的我? 是送餐的托盘吗?”Colin问  
Jared笑道“对, 我拿盛着我买的食物, 你万幸吧, 天太黑了, 我没找到餐刀”

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Colin再醒过来的时候已经是傍晚了, 他的脸仍然很疼, 但感觉不那么胀了. 他非常饿，不知道现在是什么时候. 他挪动着身子, 感到有一个温暖身体压在他的肩膀上, 他低下头, 发现Jared的头靠在那儿, 手放在Colin的胸口上. Colin盯着他看了一会儿，Jared的头发遮住了他的脸, 但Colin并不认为他在睡觉, 他的呼吸并不轻, 他温暖的身体贴着Colin的身体, 被子下面是Colin, 这让他想起几个月前的那个清楚, Jonathan和Francisco在他的床上跳舞  
Francisco, 他还有一个问题得解决  
“天哪”Colin呻吟着，把头靠在枕头上“我他妈的饿死了”  
Jared抬起头, 证实了Colin的怀疑. 他看上去睡眼惺忪，蓬头垢面“我们先把你鼻子里的纱布弄出来, 然后你就可以吃了”  
Jared取下绷带后的表情让Colin知道他看上去一定很恐怖, Colin终于从Jared的眼睛里看到了一丝内疚  
“伙计”Jared咬牙切齿地说“Oliver要发疯了”他转身把垃圾筒拉过来“好吧，我们得把这件事解决了”  
Colin以为Jared在用什么东西扎他的鼻子, 这就是把纱布拉出来的感觉, 值得夸奖的是, Colin只叫了一次  
“擤擤你的鼻子”Jared让他坐起来, 用纸巾捂住脸, 他的鼻子里填满了干涸的血块, 气都吸不上来. 擤鼻涕比抽纱布更痛苦, 反复做了几次才吸干净, 他的每一次呼吸都在燃烧, 他的鼻窦感觉就像烧了起来  
Jared检查了下纱布“有一些血, 我想是把血痂带下来造成的, 我想你没事”  
“上帝”Colin呻吟着, 摸了摸他肿胀的鼻子, 他的声音听起来清楚多了“真他妈恶心, 你怎么能坐在那里看着它呢?”  
Jared哼了一声，把纸巾扔了“Colin”他看了他一眼“我们在沙漠里的时候, 我那该死的帐篷就在我们临时搭建的浴室旁边, 还记得大家连续两周都胃不舒服吗? 那是我这一辈子恶心的顶峰, 你那该死的鼻子根本没法比”  
“是啊, 那真是一段该死的时光”Colin揉了揉额头  
Jared笑了，从床上站起来“用一种有创意的说法, 那是夜以继日的呕吐”  
“我也有过”Colin说“不过通常都是喝多了”  
Jared给Eamon找了电话, 让他带些吃的来. Eamon看到Colin的脸, 吓得直哆嗦  
“我的自尊现在已经到了底限”Colin说着抢过他手里的袋子“食物”  
后来, 他自己在浴室里照了照镜子, 沮丧地盯着脸中间那个曾经是他鼻子的紫黑色肿块“我可能需要做整形手术”  
“你这样看着更有性格”Jared从房间里喊   
Colin摇摇晃晃地走出浴室, 绝望地看着他, Jared仰卧在床上. 他们吃完饭后，Eamon回了他的房间, 走之前向Colin投去了会意的目光, 还竖起大拇指. 他以某种奇怪的方式救赎了自己, 毕竟他一直都知道自己在做什么  
Jared正拿着遥控器调电视频道“上帝, 这就没有说英语的台”  
“因为我们在泰国”Colin摇摇晃晃地走到床上, 他的声音还是有点鼻音“他们说泰语”  
Jared嘲笑学Colin说话, 懒懒地踢着腿. Colin想冲他做鬼脸, 但他还是太疼了, 重重地坐在床上  
“你准备好Phu Kae的拍摄了吗?”Jared问他。“Oliver可能正在向化妆神祈祷呢”  
“我想他可能得在电影中加入亚历山大拳脚相向的场景”  
“Hephaistion打赢了”Jared的笑是邪恶的  
Colin笑了笑, 然后柔声说“ Hephaistion会一直赢的”

 

悬崖  
“喏，我把你的信也拿来了”Jared把一个封信塞到Colin手里  
Colin低头看了看, 然后看Jared抱着三个信封“你怎么总是收到这么多信?”  
“人们喜欢我”Jared从水瓶里到了一杯水, 低头看着自己的信“我甚至不需要付出什么”  
Colin叹了口气, 用他那封孤零零的信给自己扇了扇风. 从某种意义上来说, Phu Kae Garden比沙漠还要热, 至少在沙漠里没有潮湿. 而待在丛林的叶子和藤蔓下, 就像是温室效应, 还加上了大象、马和数百个汗流浃背的人, 气味不太好闻, 现在只有一件事能让Colin振作起来  
“再过两天”他又叹了口气“然后我们就离开这里去..........”笑着看着Jared“伦敦!”  
Jared放稳水杯, 打开了一封信, 他抬头眼睛发亮的欢称“伦敦!”  
“伦敦”Colin把信压在胸前，抬起下巴“有小酒馆和自来水的地方, 一个男人可以睡在干净舒适的床上, 还可以预订客房服务的地方, 还有淋浴! 传说中的淋浴!”  
“我妈妈小时候在我们简陋的壁炉旁给我讲过”Jared说着, 把自己的信紧紧地贴在胸前“你认为这是真的吗，Colin? 一个食物不会让你在吃了一小时后呕吐的地方?”  
Rosario坐在他们的遮阳篷下研究着她的剧本, 她抬起头, 转动着眼睛  
“Jared”Colin把手放在Jared的额头上“我告诉你们, 我们将踏上的那片土地, 承载着我们所有的梦想和一切, 我们要奔向大海, 尽快驶向那里!”  
“我不知道你们怎么想的, 但我要坐飞机”Rosario接着低头看剧本“你们别演了”  
“我们是演员”Jared从她身边走过, 拿信封打她  
Colin用衣服擦了擦碰过Jared额头的那只手“我被你传染成人渣了”   
“存着吧, 有天能卖钱的”Jared扑通一声坐在椅子上, 又开始看信, Colin坐在他对面，Rosario的旁边. 他揉了揉鼻子, 有时还是会疼, 当他呼吸困难的时候，偶尔会有鼻音  
从Jared打了他的脸, 已经过去了三个星期了. 回到医院复查发现他没有骨折, 当Oliver看到Colin的时候, 他几乎已经气疯了. 但他们用远景拍摄和头盔遮挡加上最终修片, 坚持到了他的脸部消肿褪色. 不过他的自尊心受到了重大的打击, 每个人都认为他打不过Jared, 喜欢拿这件事开玩笑  
“看”Jared挥着其中一个信封“我收到Eamon的一封信”  
Colin皱起了眉头“你收到了Eamon的信?”他低头看了看自己手里的信封 “哦, 这是我娘寄来的”  
“我娘”Jared嘲笑道“上帝，你真是个爱尔兰人”  
“你真是个美国人”Colin反驳道。“哥们, 怎么了?”  
“你太无知了”Jared开始拆信“只有加利福尼亚人才这么说”  
Rosario从椅子上站起来“我想我能找到一个更安静的地方”她恶狠狠地瞪了他们俩一眼  
“哦，得了吧”Colin开始打开他的信“你所要做的就是看一群猴子, 你甚至连台词都没有”  
她边走边用稿子打他的头. Jared打开信, 他们都穿着戏服, Jared就穿着一条短裙, 就那么双腿叉开坐着, 脚踩在前面的椅背上  
“我能看到你的内裤”Colin说着把信展开  
Jared挑起眉毛挑衅地看着他, 叼着他的水杯, 也在拆开他的信  
“你为什么有Eamon的信?”Colin问道“他为什么给你写信?”   
“不知道”水瓶子从Jared他嘴里掉了出来, 落在他的膝盖上, 水洒了一裙子“哦,我的上帝’’ Jared眼睛睁得大大的, 好像很吃惊  
“怎么了?”Colin跳了起来, 有些担心, 如果出了什么事儿, Eamon应该会给他写信  
“他寄给我一张他分身的照片!”Jared抓起水瓶又喝了口  
“什么! ”Colin冲了过去, 但被Jared拦住, 他把水喷到他Colin身上, 然后窃笑起来  
“该死的笨蛋, 根本就没有照片”  
Colin回到椅子上“你把我的信弄湿了!”他皱着眉头, 想用手把水抹掉, 结果却把墨水蹭花了  
“我要把这瓶水倒在我头上了”Jared看着信, 用手在脸的一侧蹭着“天啊，我等不及要把这东西处理掉了!”他搔着自己长出来的胡子, 又拉着自己蓬乱的头发“我想把这些该死的接发拆了!”  
“你看起来好像有跳蚤，住手”  
“我想我确实有跳蚤”他继续搔着头  
Colin也想用水浇自己, 他的脖颈和腋窝上有一层粘稠的汗. 休息的时候，他把自己的假发扎成马尾辫, 但仍然又厚又热, 他闻到了什么一股异味, 尽管这些天他早该闻习惯了. 整天骑在马背上, 大腿内侧感觉就像被砂纸磨了一样, 出了汗感觉刺痛. 也许他曾经想要体验亚历山大大帝的生活, 但他体验的已经够了, 他受够了   
“哦，天哪”Jared轻声喘息着“就算没有照片, 妈呀, 这真是一封下流的信?”  
Colin在读他自己的信, 这是他母亲给他的一封家信, 告诉他家里发生的一切, 他告诫自己不要再上当了  
“不管了, 你哥哥真他妈的应该当个作家........他真是会描述”  
“对的”  
沉默了几分钟, 摄制组的声音飘了过来, 一阵微风吹过, Colin露出了愉快的神情. Jared又呻吟起来，Colin转了转眼睛   
“他说想舔我......哦，上帝?”Jared在座位上扭动着, 喝了一口水“他说我的屁股很漂亮........屁股上有个r, 还有个e..............他想尝一尝, 看看它是否和我一样甜”  
“我正在读我神圣的母亲的信!”Colin弹了弹信封“所以他到底他妈的在说什么? ”  
“他想把我的脚踝架到床头, 干到我尖叫”  
Colin摇了摇头, 接着低头看他的信. Jared把信折起来塞回信封, 朝Colin丢过来, 扔在他膝盖上. “你为什么不自己看他说了些什么?”Jared笑着瘫倒在椅子上“毕竟是写给你的”  
Colin喘着气把信捡了起来, 果然如此“你看了我的信!”他难以至信地说“这是违法的!”  
Jared笑了笑，把胳膊伸过头顶，打了个大哈欠，同时把膝盖张得开“我要进监狱了”他把双手放在脑后, Colin很高兴他离得不够近, 闻不到他的气味“我将被铐在牢房的门上, 为了一包烟而被监狱长......”  
“你就想吧”Colin把Eamon的信拆开  
“不过他确实说了那句夸我屁股漂亮的话”Jared说“就在他想上我那天晚上”  
“你一定很特别, 这种话他常说”  
Jared哼了一声  
“他说会和我们在伦敦见面”Colin读了一分钟后说“他会过来和我们一起呆一段时间, 这样他工作更方便”  
“我知道, 我看了, 从都柏林到伦敦有多远?”  
“其实没那么远”Colin继续读着, 然后他微笑着抬头看着Jared“我们过去常常乘火车去伦敦度周末, 周日早上赶回来去教堂做礼拜”  
“真是神属性”   
“也许我的家人也可以来看我, 那太好了, 或者我可以回家几天! ”Colin的心愉悦的跳了起来“对, 就这么干!”  
“Shannon也会来”Jared放下胳膊揉了揉眼睛, 他的水瓶还放在胯部  
“是嘛?”  
“对, 就待一个星期”  
“我知道当玩命儿拍这些破电影的时候, 能有家人在身边意味着什么”Colin笑了笑，继续读他的信“我很高兴他来看你”  
Jared从椅子上站了起来, 直到一个影子落在信上, Colin抬起头来, Jared靠过来，双手放在椅子的扶手上, 他的头发垂落在信纸上, 他身上确实有股臭味, 但所有人都有这种味道, 所以也不是那么难以忍受, Colin四下看看, 他的本能还在, 幸好其他人都在很远的地方  
“你知道，有时候...........”Jared低声说, 嘴角上挂着一丝微笑“你真是个了不起的家伙”  
“只是有时候吗? ”Colin也笑了, 又四下看了一眼, 一把抓住Jared的头发, 把他拉过来偷偷的吻了一下, 然后放开了他. Jared的嘴唇很咸, 这是三周前Colin做梦都想不到会做的事, 但现在他让自己去做了, 这有点........令人兴奋  
Jared站直身体, 微笑着，眼睛里闪着光“有时也会, 令人惊讶”  
“有时候”Colin笑着把信折起来“不过你能帮我一个忙吗?”  
“也许, 这取决于是什么事儿”  
“以后都别他妈碰我的信了?”  
Jared咯咯地笑着, 抓起他的信向丛林走去, 他的水瓶在身后晃荡着, 水从瓶口溅了出来

 

Oliver在拍摄结束的当晚举办了一个聚会, 他们在转天一早就要离开, 这是在泰国最后一次聚会, 这也是大多数演员和所有临时演员最后一次工作, 只有主要演员会去伦敦继续拍摄, 晚会的气氛既兴奋又苦乐参半.  
聚会设于一家豪华酒店里, 从装饰到食物, 都深深浸透了泰国文化. Oliver想让他们在离开之前最后体验一下这个国家的文化. 桌子上铺着传统图案的台布, 墙上挂着金色的装饰, 四周摆着金色的佛像, 有一种寺庙的气氛. 门边的几张桌子上堆满了食物, 一些穿着鲜艳服饰的表演者在房间的一头跳舞, 一大群人聚集在那里观看. Colin注意到其中一面墙上贴着大幅的海报, 中间是一张巨大的、令人印象深刻的亚历山大的照片, 这是他在西班牙拍摄的宣传照之一  
一些客人穿着传统的泰国服装, 长裙和五颜六色的衬衫. Colin穿得很简单, 一件深绿色的毛衣和黑色的休闲裤, 他很高兴能享受到真正的沐浴的乐趣...在拍这部电影之前, 他竟然把沐浴当成理所当然的事情. 他在人群里挤了过去, 嘈杂的人声和音乐响彻他的耳朵, 人们不停地拦住他说你好，拥抱他，或握他的手, 花了将近10分钟他才挤到吧台前   
他手里拿着一瓶啤酒, 打起精神, 继续在房间里走来走去和人交谈, 很多人带着相机想和他合影. 他设法走过去看那些跳舞的人, 周围人太多了, 最后他在贴着海报的墙边碰到了Oliver  
“我要做个简短的演讲, 然后我们一起些照片”他一只手搂着Colin的肩膀, 另一只手拿着饮料  
“听起来不错”Colin在喧闹声中说“这就是我的生活!”他抬头瞥了一眼海报, 又瑟缩了  
他在聚会上呆了将近一个小时才见到Jared, 他站在一群人中间, Colin小心翼翼地打量着他, 喝了一口啤酒  
他假发在拍摄结束后就拆掉了, Jared把发片收集起来, 做为庆祝他还跳了段舞. 不幸的是, Colin的假发要保留到在伦敦的拍摄结束, Jared的头发现在柔软地披在肩膀上, 他也刮了胡子, 脸看起来光滑又年轻, 他的衣服紧贴在身上, Colin不知道他是怎么穿过去的  
他穿着黑色紧身裤, 可能是皮的, 还穿了一件黑色的紧身衣, 几乎没有纽扣, 领子和袖子都很宽, 叠到肘部, 下摆塞进裤子里, 所有的衣服都没有留下太多的想象空间, 每一条曲线和肌肉都清晰地呈现出来. 他戴着一条项链，那是Alexander和Hephaistion的情侣项链, 他和Colin决定在拍摄结束时交换, 除此之外, 他带了几个简单的手镯和手表, Jared从不像Colin那样把珠宝堆起来带  
Colin不想打断他, 所以他只是在原地徘徊了一会儿和那些靠上来的人聊天, 他不知道自己究竟是什么时候变成像个小女生, 站在人群的边缘, 等着一个男孩注意到他  
当Jared终于发现了他, 他离开了人群, 带着大大的笑容走向Colin, 他的气味传了过来, 这次终于是清新的气息不再难闻了  
“这真是个大party?”Jared站得离得很近“Oliver真是全力以赴, 你尝过食物了吗?”  
“还没有，我想我应该先喝点酒”Colin笑了笑, 喝了口酒, 然后斜睨了他一眼“你看起来不错”  
Jared低头看了看自己, 然后朝Colin笑了笑“还不算太寒酸”   
Colin笑了笑, 朝房间的另一头望去, 当他看到Francisco和Jonathan时，他的笑容渐渐消失了. 他们看上去还像平时一样, Jonathan的胳膊松散地搂着Francisco的腰. 他们也来了Phu Kae Garden拍摄, Colin一直尽力避开他们, 幸运的是Francisco是拍了一天, 他离开后很少去看望Jonathan. Colin很希望他们不要来伦敦, 可惜事与愿违  
Francisco朝他们看了一眼, Jared朝他挥手, 他回挥了手, 脸上挂着一丝微笑, Colin低头看着他的瓶子  
“你最终会把那件事放下的, 你知道的”Jared说  
“我知道”Colin说“我只是希望没那么尴尬, 我喜欢和他们待在一起”  
“如果Jonathan现在还不知道有什么奇怪的事情发生了，那他一定很愚蠢”  
Colin知道他最终会弄明白的, 但他希望能避免这一切, 至少不要在他在场的时候发生  
Oliver发表了他的演说, 不可避免地要把Colin拉到大家面前, 炫耀他的成就. Colin读了一长串, Oliver要求的感言, 空腹喝啤酒让他有些醉意, 他还讲了一大堆笑话，惹得大家哄堂大笑. 每个人都在适当的时候鼓掌欢呼，Jared站在人群前面，会意地对Colin笑个不停. 拍完集体照之后, Jared拉了拉他的手臂.  
“你愿意一小时后到我的房间见我吗?”他贴着Colin的耳朵说, 他脸上的表情是自得的, 把决定权交给了Colin. 自从Colin不再那么抗拒，他对Colin就温和多了, 他们还不是一对可爱的情侣, 但他们正在学习给予和接受的微妙之处  
Colin想了一会儿, 怎么去渡过这个夜晚.........更多的社交和演讲或者精彩的性爱“当然”他对Jared笑了笑“我现在就去吃点东西”  
Colin很早就开始准备撤退, 他知道离开是一个缓慢的过程, 当他终于走出宴会厅进入电梯, 他如释重负地叹了口气瘫在墙上, 他迟到了二十分钟, 但考虑到现场的情况, 他相信Jared会理解的.........他能不能逃出来都很难说  
Jared的房间在十楼，Colin轻轻地敲着门, Jared打开了门, 穿着他的蓝色长袍....只穿了他来自摩洛哥的长袍   
“幸亏门口是我”Colin边说边走了进去，Jared随手关上了门“对不起,我迟到了”  
“我都没想到你能这么早就来了”Jared轻快地从他身边走过, 他的香味扑鼻而来, 混合着可乐、洗发水和淡淡的古龙水的味道“明星的生活”Jared叹了口气“想要喝点什么吗?” 有瓶香槟放在冰桶里, 旁边放着两只玻璃杯“Oliver送来的, 我又要了个杯子”  
“当然, 这是一个值得庆祝的夜晚”Colin坐在床上, 看着他倒酒“我要为离开丛林而干杯”  
Jared给他端来了一杯酒, 他的djellaba敞开着, Colin瞥了一眼他赤裸的腹部和腹股沟处的细毛“我也要为此干杯”Colin咕哝着, 拿起杯子抬头看了他一眼  
Jared告诉他“你真是这么性感, 我能看到你屁股上竖起根棍子, 我希望没有人在上面绊倒, 真他妈的太大了”  
“有时候我觉得上边还有刺”Colin承认  
“刺我能对付”  
喝过香槟酒之后, 他们就开始接吻了, 抱着吻到了床前, 这是他俩现在唯一想去的地方. Colin趴在Jared的背上, 脱下衬衫, 胳膊搭在Jared身侧, 脸紧贴着头发, 呼吸着洗发水的香味, 他们并不着急, 开始聊了一会儿, Colin的心里有一股暖意, 这让他的分身有点硬, 但并没有激发他的性欲, Jared把手放在Colin的屁股上, 用指尖在上面画着圈  
“你为我们要离开泰国吗你感伤嘛?”Jared问他  
“没有, 我在这儿所做的就是受苦”他从恢复了的鼻子里吸气“我想我很乐意离开这里”  
Jared翻了个身, 仰面躺着, 他们的脸靠得很近, Jared的呼吸压在他的脸颊上“你所做的一切就是在这里受苦?”  
“嗯”Colin笑了“这会儿还不错”  
“你对我没有感情, 是吗?”  
“不”Colin握住他的手, 把手滑到他的胯部“你变硬了”他低声说着, 靠了过去, 吮吻Jared的嘴唇  
一吻之后, Jared退开, 专注地盯着Colin“你想试试我们之前说的吗?”  
Colin吞了口唾沫, 他们已经讨论了一个星期了, 过程, 技术, 安全性, 出于建立一种亲密性的标志还有Colin的好奇心.Jared看着他的样子, Colin觉得他已经到了悬崖边上, 他必须做出决定是跳下去还是走回去   
“好吧”他终于说, 虽然他的声音里只有一种微弱的信念“如果你准备好了的话”  
“我准备好了”Jared笑着轻声说“你相信我吗?”  
“我想是的”  
Colin把剩下的衣服都弄脱了, 当Jared再开口的时候, 他的呼吸让Colin的大腿内侧发烫“我很高兴你不用再刮腿毛了”他那双蓝眼睛因兴奋而发黑“我喜欢你大腿上的毛” 他慢慢地、爱抚地舔了一下  
“我也觉得这是一件蠢事”Colin的声音颤抖“Oliver认为马其顿人没有体毛吗?”  
Colin在放下他的自尊心后, 发现了一些之前没有意识到的东西, 那就是欣赏Jared的阳刚之气. 一些根深蒂固的恐惧已经消退了, 至少足以让Colin看清过去的自己, 现在看着Jared的身体的感觉是一种不同的体验, 那些被Colin之前忽略的事情..........Jared的臀部不像女人的, 胸部平坦结实, 胳膊和腿上光滑的肌肉. Colin意识到他想要Jared, 因为他是一个男人, 虽然当他让事情发生的时候, 仍然有些艰难  
就像他从未感觉到过, Jared的呼吸温暖了他的脊椎, 光滑的手指抚过他的后背, Jared的头发拂过他的肩膀  
“你确定吗?”Jared靠近他的耳朵低声说  
“是的”Colin的手指在枕头边缘扭曲“只是,,,,,,,,,,,,放轻松”Colin的心怦怦直跳, 但他想放松自己   
当Jared第一次推进他体内, Colin趴在枕口上哭叫了出来, 很疼很烫, 但还不足以痛到让他喊“停”, Jared对他保证只要他喊停就会退出来  
“妈的，你没告诉我你这么大”Colin对着枕头咕哝着, 努力让自己的呼吸慢下来  
“白痴，你又不是没吸过, 你当时没注意到?”Colin不知道如果他们在亲密的时刻互相用一些爱称他会作何反应, Jared沙哑地说“等着瞧吧”  
Colin确实看到了, Jared整根插了进来, 在内心深处, Colin觉得自己比以前任何时候都更脆弱, 完全被他人所控制. 但这种感觉也很强烈, 一种他从未体验过的感觉, 这是一种深深的快乐, 使他拼命地呻吟, 使劲地抓着枕头.   
Jared得意的笑了“我告诉过你”Colin能感觉到他的微笑贴着他脖子上的青筋“这就是我喜欢做受的原因”  
“我很高兴”Colin觉得很难保持放松, 他想做的就是抓住任何他能触及的东西  
Jared很小心, 但不温柔, 开始很慢, 但越来越用力, Colin喜欢这样. 无论多么艰难他都能能忍受, 这保持他的尊严, 多少有助于他向自己证明他允许这一切发生是正当的. 疼痛渐渐消失, 取而代之的是一种令人发狂的、愉快的摩擦, 猛烈、快速的冲刺与其说是对他耐力的考验, 不如说是一种折磨人的喜悦, 像是一曲用他们的身体演奏的交响乐，一个音符没有另一个音符是不完整的  
“你没事吧? ”Jared的声音被肉体的撞击音打断, Colin说不出话来，只是点了点头，闭上眼睛张着嘴, 每次一用力, 他就剧烈地吸气“跪下一点”Jared用紧紧的手指抓住他的臀部“我帮你打飞机”  
Colin跪在地上, 感到完全无助, 无法克服, 但这种快感是如此强烈，让他很难去关心别的. Jared的手抚摸着他的分身, 这是他所有感觉里第二重要的, Jared放慢了速度，变换臀部的角度, 用力冲入, Colin一直在想他在做什么, 直到他感觉到他的分身的顶端撞到了奇妙的一点, 那东西在他的脊椎里射出一道白热化的快感, 他再也无法思考了  
“天哪”Colin气喘吁吁地说, 他的分身在Jared的手里强烈的抽搐着, 几乎射了出来“那他妈的是什么?”  
“你的前列腺”Jared气喘吁吁地, Colin能感觉到Jared的大腿压在他的身体两侧, 他浑身是汗“关于同性恋性行为的最伟大的争论”  
Jared尝试几次后又发现了它，Colin发出了一声毫无男子气概的尖叫  
“你再这样做, 我就射了”Colin气喘吁吁地说, 脑袋悬在两臂之间, 空气中满是性的味道  
“你做爱的时候就是这么做的”Jared摸了摸Colin的分身, 手指捏得紧紧的“就让它射吧”   
没过多久, 他又开始尖叫, 手指抠在枕头上, 他紧紧地夹住Jared的分身, 他从来用自己身体的这个部位达到过高潮. Jared的手慢慢抚摸他的分身, 帮他射出来, 一些洒到Colin的腹部和胸部, 大部分都溅到了他下面的毯子上  
“哦，我的天哪”Colin喘息着靠在枕头上, 身子又热又发颤, Jared仍在他体内缓慢地移动  
Jared靠在他的背上，他的头发落Colin的手臂上, Jared亲吻他出汗的肩膀“你太热了”Jared低声说, 他开始加速抽插, Jared贴到他的肩膀旁, 额头擦着他的肩膀  
在Colin的紧张状态下, 他猛烈地抽插了几下, 似乎无法忍受, Jared喘了口气“你想让我射进你的身体里吗? 还是你要我退出来?”  
Colin知道他不能想太久, 他能感觉到Jared身体里的紧张, Colin的脸还压在枕头上，他呻吟着, Jared一下下的冲进他的体内, 一阵阵快感在他心中回荡  
“我已经走了这么远了”Colin低声说, 几乎不知道自己说了什么“你就射在里边吧”  
Jared射进他体内的感觉很奇怪, 那是他常常用手和嘴感受过的抽搐, 然后是一股热烫的液体冲进他的身体, Jared呻吟着, 他的手指从Colin的两侧滑下来, 把脸颊贴在肩膀上, 愉快地长出了一口气“他妈的真棒, Colin”   
在那之后，Colin的身体嗡嗡作响，抽搐着, 他几乎害怕Jared把分身抽出来.......那会是什么感觉, 在那之后又会是什么感觉, 如果他刚灌进去的东西都流出来的话  
他躺在床上, 仰面望着天花板, Jared扑通一声倒在他身边, 手搭在Colin的胳膊上, 他那柔软的分身耷拉在他汗津津的大腿上, 两人都沉默了很长一段时间，Jared终于翻过身来，看着他的眼睛  
“你没事吧?”  
Colin点点头, 过了一会儿, 他听到自己的声音“这还好, 没有我想的那么疼"  
Jared咬着下唇，端详着他的脸, 然后笑了“只有我开发过”他戳了一下Colin的腰，Colin哼了一声“好紧”  
“很高兴知道过了这么长时间, 我的身体还有没开发过的部分”  
Jared咧嘴一笑，用胳膊肘撑着身子，低头看着他“你真是个了不起的家伙”他轻声说  
“我听说人这么过说”  
在黑暗中，Colin清理干净，并没有感到那么奇怪, 他听着Jared轻轻靠在他肩膀上的呼吸. 他的手指掠过Jared的手臂, 细细的体毛擦过他的指尖. 他在想伦敦, 伦敦是这场漫长的拍摄的最后一站, 一个结论, 一个结局  
Colin垂下脸, 看着Jared, 从窗户里射出来的微弱的光线照在他脸上, 在他的头发上闪闪发光. Colin摸了摸他的脸, 手指抚摸着他下巴的线条, 平滑而没有胡茬  
“Colin? ”Jared低语  
“是的”Colin低声回答“我知道”

~~ 接A London Affair' ~~


End file.
